My Christmas Love
by OrangeAce
Summary: In her desperation to find Ryoma a Christmas present, Sakuno heads out in search of it despite the bad weather... resulting her to be stuck in the elevator with a certain Seigaku tennis tensai. — FujiSakuno
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sakuno, desperate to find the perfect Christmas present for her prince, goes out despite bad weather timing. She then finds herself in a chaotic situation being stuck in an elevator… with a certain tennis tensai.

**From the author:** Hey guys! It's me OrangeAce. Ahihi This story is dedicated to the Christmas season, which is the season of LOVE. Haha. Anyway. Read on! Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

- : - : - : - : -

**My Christmas Love**

**Chapter 1: The Hunt for the Perfect Christmas Present**

- : - : - : - : -

'Baka Sakuno Baka' The pigtailed girl hit her head repeatedly. Ryuzaki Sakuno was preparing for the Christmas party tomorrow night; wrapping her Christmas presents when she couldn't find the precious gift she got for her tennis prince. "Ah! Where is Ryoma-kun's gift…" The girl whined as she continued to rummage through the pile of gifts meant for the people close to her. She searched around, but the gift for the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Did I forget to buy his present?" Sakuno talked to herself. "No… I don't think so…" She continued to look around her room, checking under her bed, in her drawers, trashcan, closet, everywhere! "Stupid me…!" She started hitting her head again. "Ah! Maybe it fell into one of Tomo-chan's shopping bags!" Sakuno said hopefully as she dialed her friend's number on her phone.

_Ring Ring_

"_Moshi moshi…" _Came a familiar and loud voice which obviously came from her best friend Tomoka.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno cried. "Is Ryoma-kun's present with you?" She asked, sounding really desperate and going straight to the point.

"_Eh? What are you talking about? I thought you bought him a gift already!" _The loud-mouthed said from the other line. _"I'm done wrapping all my presents. And nope, your gift for Ryoma-sama is not with me…" _

"Oh no…" Muttered Sakuno sadly.

"_Kya Sa-chan… Don't tell me you lost it!" _Tomoka hysterically said.

"Ah…" Sakuno's face turned even more sad. "I think I **did **lose it…" She mumbled. "But how could I lose it? I couldn't just lose something important… right?" Sakuno asked for assurance from Tomoka.

"_Eh… I do not know Sa-chan…" _Tomoka said truthfully. "_Did you look everywhere? Under you bed? In your drawers? In the trashcan??" _Tomoka asked.

"I looked everywhere in my room…" Sakuno replied. "And it's not possible that it would be in other parts of the house because I **know** that I placed the gift in here…" Sakuno added.

"_What would you do then? The Christmas party is tomorrow…"_ Tomoka asked concerned.

Sakuno was really panicked at the moment. 'My gift… my gift…' There was silence as Sakuno thought for a moment. 'Think… think…' "Ah! I don't know…" Sakuno said after moments of thinking for a solution.

"_Well… Why not just look for something else in your house?" _Tomoka suggested, trying to help.

"Tomo-chan, I want Ryoma-kun's present to be very special…" Sakuno started. "I have to give him the perfect Christmas present…" Sakuno stated with a smile. "You know that he's important to me…" The girl said meekly with a blush.

Tomoka sighed. _"Then how 'bout just buy another one?" _

Sakuno considered what Tomoka said. Then Sumire Ryuzaki came across her mind. "I can't. Obaa-chan would surely not allow me; one: because it's late. Two: because the weather channel said that it would snow heavily later tonight…" Sakuno pointed out the reasons to her best friend who was listening intently.

"_Why not ask your obaa-chan to accompany you then…" _Tomoka continued to suggest.

But Sakuno didn't agree to it. "Obaa-chan is already busy preparing for the Christmas party tomorrow. I do not want to bother her more…" Sakuno said firmly.

"_Well then… it seems like the 'buying-a-new-present' option won't work…" _Tomoka remarked as she started thinking of another way to help her friend.

Then an idea popped in Sakuno's head. "Maybe I can go and buy Ryoma-kun a Christmas present…" Sakuno started.

"_Eh? How would you do it? When you said so yourself that you're not allowed to go!" _Tomoka said confused.

"I can go… but without my obaa-chan's permission…" Sakuno muttered which caused Tomoka to gasp with her friend's decision.

"_What are you thinking! You can't do that! You're bad in directions! It's late! And the weather is not good! You said so yourself! __**It's not safe…**__" _Tomoka said exasperated, and emphasized the last words. _"Don't sneak out Sa-chan!"_

"Ah Tomo-chan, don't worry about me" Sakuno said with a smile as her determination to buy Ryoma a Christmas present intensified. "I can reach home before the weather turns really bad…" Sakuno assured her panicking best friend from the other line.

"_But-"_

"I better get going! Or else the mall would be closing soon…"

"_Sa-chan-"_

"Bye…" Sakuno flipped her phone close as she prepared to head to the mall. She grabbed her pink snow coat, fuchsia earmuffs, bubblegum pink gloves, magenta warm boots, and her purse, after which she took her flight dowstairs, intending to sneak out and hunt for the perfect Christmas present.

- : - : - : - : -

Sakuno dragged her feet as she made her way through the streets, heading for the town square. The snow was still mild at the moment. It was a relief to the girl when she didn't get lost on the way to the place. "It seems like my craving to get Ryoma-kun the perfect Christmas present is worse than I thought…" She told herself almost cheerfully, for she managed not to get lost.

Sakuno scanned the area as soon as she reached the town square. There were still several groups in the mall, doing their last minute Christmas shopping. Sakuno immediately took action with her own last minute shopping. She headed towards the sportshop, planning to once again buy tennis shoes, which she considered the perfect Christmas present for the prince. 'Ah… why did I have to lose his present?' Sakuno sighed and entered the shop.

"Good evening" The pleasant storekeeper greeted with a smile.

"Good evening…" Sakuno replied sweetly. She searched around the shop, trying to find the exact pair of tennis shoes she just bought previously.

"Is there something you're looking for dear?" The kind aged man attending to the shop, came over to Sakuno and planned to help her.

"Ano… do you still have the tennis shoes that has a big red stripe on it, and has a star embedded on the top of the shoe?" Sakuno described the shoes to the old man who listened attentively. 'The red stripe symbolizing Ryoma-kun's passion over tennis, and the star for Ryoma's stardom…'

But the response of the man was a mere shake of the head. "Gomen… But we ran out."

Sakuno's face fell. "N-Nani? That can't be… That was the perfect Christmas present for Ryoma-kun… The moment I saw it, I knew it was for him…" Sakuno said sadly while preventing tears to burst forth from her eyes.

The old man apologized once more, feeling sorry for the petite girl. "Why not try another pair of shoes? We still have a lot more…" The man tried comforting the girl.

But Sakuno just shook her head. "It won't be the same…"

The old man patted the girl by the shoulder and said. "We just sold the last pair to that young man over there…" The old man pointed to a boy with light brown hair who just exited the shop.

"Eh!" Sakuno responded, her determination building up once more. Desperate and very determined to buy Ryoma the shoes, she ran after the boy, leaving the old man in the shop. But before going, she said, "Thank you!" then chased after the boy.

- : - : - : - : -

Syusuke Fuji walked his way through the crowd, contented for in his hands, was the Christmas present for his beloved younger sibling Yuuta. He skidded his way in the town square, just exiting the sports shop when a sweet, familiar voice reached his eardrums crying, "Excuse me!!!"

Bothered by the familiarity of the voice, Fuji turned around and found himself looking at a panting Sakuno. Their eye gazes locked. "Why, Ryuzaki-san…" Fuji greeted with a smile.

Sakuno stood up straight then smiled widely. "Fuji-senpai!!!" She said happily. Too happily.

'I wonder why…' "What is it?" The tennis tensai asked his kohai kindly. Sakuno pointed to the paper bag in his hands. Fuji shifted his gaze to where Sakuno was pointing at. "Ah… this is my gift for Yuuta…"

"R-Really?" Sakuno's excited face started to fade away. Fuji had a curious face on for Sakuno's sudden mood swing.

"What about it?" Fuji asked Sakuno curiously… but still with a warm smile.

"C-Can I buy it from you…" Sakuno shyly asked as she played with her two pointer fingers, making both touch the other.

Fuji smiled… Then shook his head. "Gomen Ryuzaki… This is my present for Yuuta" Fuji said kindly. Sakuno's face fell, hope leaving her eyes. "I'm sorry…" Fuji said once again.

Sakuno flailed her hands. "Ah… it's okay…" She assured, but her tone was sad.

Concerned over the girl, Fuji asked. "Who was the present for anyway?"

Sakuno blushed at the question. It was several moments before she answered Fuji. "R-Ryoma-kun…"

Fuji smirked at this. "Oh really… well, why not just look for another present for him" The boy suggested, trying to help the girl.

"I can't" Sakuno exclaimed as she started panicking and being sorrowful once more. "I-It's too late! I can't find Ryoma-kun the perfect Christmas present in a matter of a few hours!" She cried.

"Calm down…" Fuji said soothingly to the fidgety Sakuno at the moment.

"I really can't… the Christmas party is tomorrow and I need to find the gift tonight…" Sakuno said. "Also, I need to find it as quick as possible for obaa-chan might finally realize that I'm missing…"

Now this made Fuji open his eyes in surprise. "You snuck out?" He asked curiously, slightly amused and interested. Sakuno blushed then nodded. "That's how important finding Echizen's present is to you eh?" He stated which caused Sakuno to blush more. Fuji then decided. "I'll help you…"

Sakuno's sad face brightened up. "R-Really?" She asked surprised and hopefully. Fuji nodded. "Arigatou, Fuji-senpai!"

Fuji looked outside. The snow was not yet that intense. Then he checked his watch. It was thirty minutes passed six. "Two and a half hour before the mall closes…" He told the younger teen. "Let's start looking"

­­

- : - : - : - : -

"Okay… This is the last shop that could possibly contain the perfect Christmas present for Echizen…" Fuji told Sakuno who was busy shuffling through the shop's merchandise. The two were inside a 'personalizer shop' wherein you can personalize products however you want it. You just have to get the right materials in able to do so.

"Would Ryoma-kun want a mug with his name?" Sakuno asked herself. "No" Then she picked another item. "Or how 'bout a towel with his name?" Sakuno monologued. "No" She continued to look for the item most fit for the samurai junior.

While Sakuno was busy looking for a present, Fuji excused himself so that he could buy themselves some food before heading home. They were both starving for they had been looking for hours even if Sakuno continues to ignore her grumbling stomach, really desperate to find Ryoma his present.

"_The Town square will close in twenty minutes… I repeat, the town square will close in twenty minutes… thank you" _

"Miss, we're almost closing…." The shopkeeper reminded the girl who snapped to reality.

"Nani?" Sakuno looked at her watch and panicked. "Oh no!" She then started shuffling over the items at a faster rate as Fuji went off somewhere to buy them some food.

- : - : - : - : -

"Where is Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno said frantic as she lingered outside the 'personalizer shop' waiting for Fuji to return with their dinner. Sakuno checked her watch. It was ten minutes before nine. "It's late! I'm sure obaa-chan's already realized I'm not at home…" Sakuno said nervously.

Just then, Fuji appeared, running towards her. "Sorry I took long…" He said and handed Sakuno her hamburger. He noticed Sakuno holding several paper bags. "So you bought already eh…" He stated and Sakuno nodded as she took a bite from her hamburger hungrily. "We better go then…"

Sakuno nodded once more then noticed the window of the town square. The snow had filled the streets and it was heavily falling from the gray skies. She gasped softly then pulled Fuji's hand, heading towards the stairs. "I better go home now and start working on Ryoma-kun's present…"

Fuji slightly blushed from Sakuno's sudden contact, but he let himself be dragged towards the stairs. "Seems like it's too crowded…" Fuji stated. It was indeed true. The last minute shoppers had crowded in the stairs, heading to the exit. "Let's use the elevator then…" Fuji suggested and this time, led Sakuno.

The auburn-haired girl's face turned a crimson red. As they reached the elevator area which was surprisingly deserted, Fuji immediately pressed on the button several times. It took a few minutes before the doors opened. And so the two entered quickly, eager to get home for the weather had gotten worse.

Sakuno sighed as they finally were heading home. She turned to her senpai who she caught was staring at her. He looked away as soon as Sakuno saw him. She blushed. "Ano… Fuji-senpai, thank you for helping me buy a present for Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said shyly.

Fuji responded with a warm smile. "It's okay…"

Suddenly the lights of the elevator flickered. "N-Nani!" Sakuno muttered nervously as she looked at the flickering lights… Then the machine halted and Sakuno let out a gasp.

- : - : - : - : -

**From the author:** Well guys! Hope you liked it :P haha. Please R and R! I'mma update super fast on this fic 'cause imma meet my Christmas deadline. Haha. Watch out for my next update!!

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**


	2. Chapter 2

**From the author:** Hey guys! Here's a super fast update from OrangeAce! Haha I'm happy you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter too :P Anyway. Read on!

**P.S.:** Special thanks to the reviewers! Anjyaera, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, MiNKy307, FujixSaku0709, MiMI, heartluv, Melissax3, GinGaara, RedKitty909, midnight blue08 and GlitterMidnight!

Italicized without quotations is flashback… Just saying…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

- : - : - : - : -

**My Christmas Love**

**Chapter 2: Ano… I'm Stuck in an Elevator**

- : - : - : - : -

_Ring Ring_

Sumire patiently waits for someone to pick up the phone as she continued to write down the necessary things and stuffs needed for the Christmas party, which will be held tomorrow night. She was doing her last minute preparations.

_Ring Ring_

The phone in the living room continues to ring. 'Sakuno would pick the phone up any minute now…' The old woman thought as she forced her mind not to linger in that particular topic now. She needed to concentrate on the things at hand; which was the Christmas party. Unbeknownst to the lady was that, the call was far more important than anything else.

_Ring Ring_

Sumire sighed. "Sakuno! May you please answer the phone!" 'She knows how busy I am at the moment…' She thought slightly annoyed.

_Ring Ring_

The old Ryuzaki pushed her chair away from the table, stood up and headed for the phone which was ringing non-stop. She picked it up. "Moshi moshi. Ryuzaki speaking" She said glumly for being interrupted with the Christmas party last minute preparations.

"_O-Obaa-chan… it's Sakuno…"_ A sweet and soft voice sounded from the other line

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Sumire asked confused. "Why are you calling? You're disturbing me now Sa-chan… did you know that?" The old woman said, feeling rather disappointed for Sakuno's misunderstanding over her present, hazardous situation! With all the papers on her desk regarding decorations, food, program and all that for the Christmas party. Well, talk about **Sakuno's **situation!

"_Ano…" _Sumire could here Sakuno gulp at this point. _"I-I'm stuck-" _The voice was becoming unclear. It seems like there was something going wrong with the phone line. _"-V-vator"_

"Nani? Can you repeat what you said Sakuno" Sumire asked, curious with what Sakuno was up to at the moment. 'Why does she need to call? She can just approach me if she likes…' The old woman sighed.

"_I'm s-s-t-uck ----- v-vator" _Came Sakuno's voice once more, the connection getting worse and worse.

"Huh?" Sumire couldn't understand what Sakuno was saying. 'She's stuck in a what?' There was another attempt of speaking from the girl, but finally the call was cut, thus ending the conversation. Sakuno never got to tell Sumire her words, _"Ano… I'm stuck in an elevator"_

Worry and concern finally overwhelming the grandmother, Sumire headed for Sakuno's room to check out what was happening. She actually didn't get why Sakuno called. Because she knew that she was just in her room! If she needed something, then she could have just approached her… right? Or Sakuno must really be in trouble. Sumire didn't settle for that mindset, telling herself that she must remain calm and optimistic. "Sakuno must have just done something clumsy again, that's why she needed my help…" Sumire inferred hopefully as she took the flight to the upper floor.

Reaching her beloved granddaughter's room, she grabbed the knob and flung the door open. Her eyes widened, Sakuno was nowhere to be found.

- : - : - : - : -

"I'm.stuck.in.an.elevator…" Sakuno said, repeating herself several times when suddenly the connection was cut. Tears were starting to well up in the girl's eyes once more.

"Oh no" Fuji muttered. He was frantic himself for he had no idea what to do.

… _Sakuno let out a gasp. "W-What's happening Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno mumbled in the darkness as she grew frightened and frightened with every passing moment._

_Fuji's still calm, but serious voice emerged parallel Sakuno's position. He must be facing her direction despite the fact that he couldn't see her. "It seems like the town square closed, not knowing that there is still someone inside…" Fuji explained, trying to figure out matters at the moment._

"_B-But when we were outside, there were still lots of people in the mall! We couldn't have been the last one here… right?" Sakuno asked, asking assurance from the boy to at least enlighten her mood._

_Fuji sighed. "I don't know…" The boy answered truthfully._

_Sakuno could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. In her fright and desperation, Sakuno knocked on the elevator door, hoping that someone would at least hear her cries and let them out of this nightmare. "Help!" Sakuno cried as she continued to pound on the door. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she called for help._

_Several minutes of pounding passed, and Sakuno grew weary. She was adamant and determined to continue what she was doing when someone firmly grabbed her hand in the darkness. It was Fuji. "Calm down…" He said soothingly which made the girl a tad bit comforted. Fuji held Sakuno's hand and led her to sit down and relax. "We'll figure something out… Shouting doesn't do anything." He stated._

_Sakuno still emitted soft sobs and sniffles as she sat down. Fuji sighed. "Do you have a phone Ryuzaki?" Fuji asked seriously, as he finally took charge of the present situation._

_Sakuno shook her head then remembered that it was dark and she couldn't be seen. "Yes…" Sakuno mumbled softly while she grabbed her phone shakily in her coat pocket. _

"_We'll try calling for help…" Fuji said, trying his best to ease the girl's mood and keep her calm. "Just relax… tell your obaa-chan that we're here, stuck in an elevator."_

_Sakuno followed her senpai and called Sumire. Ring Ring. Ring Ring. Sakuno waited patiently. Ring Ring. Ring Ring. Sakuno turned to Fuji beside her and muttered. "No one's answering-" When she was suddenly cut by Sumire Ryuzaki's voice._

And so, that was what previously happened before Sakuno burst into tears once more. Fuji sighed. "W-What –sobs- happened? The line –sobs- s-sud-denly w-went dead –sobs-" Sakuno asked her senpai who was presently thinking what next they could do.

"I think the bad weather had affected the signal…" Fuji explained. "It seems like the snow had gotten really worse." Fuji sighed once more. What could they possibly do now?

Sakuno was still in the middle of her hysteria, sobs and sniffs emerging from her direction. "Calm down Ryuzaki… crying won't do anything" The tennis tensai told his kohai gently. Sakuno wiped her tears. Out of the darkness, a hand with a hanky appeared before her face. "Here…" Fuji insisted.

Sakuno got it gratefully and thanked Fuji after which she blew into the handkerchief. "Arigatou…" Then there was silence. What could possibly happen to do the two now? "Someone would rescue us right?" Sakuno asked Fuji beside her who nodded to in response to the younger girl's question.

"Someone would rescue us… don't worry" Fuji said kindly. "Just wait patiently…"

Sakuno smiled for Fuji was trying his best to comfort the girl. And Sakuno knew it. "Ano…" Sakuno started. "Gomen…" Sakuno muttered. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be stuck in an elevator like this…" The girl said regretfully and very sorry.

Fuji smiled. "Nah. It's okay…" He said softly. "This is a once in a life time opportunity to get stuck in an elevator." Fuji, trying to make the mood a little bit cheery, joked. "This is adventure…"

Sakuno, taking what Fuji said as sarcasm, sobbed again, leaving Fuji frantic once more. "Ah. –sobs- Fuji-senpai. I-I'm really, -sobs- r-really sorry…" Sakuno said through sniffles. Fuji sighed and patted the girl's shoulder.

"Ah… it's okay. I was just kidding about the opportunity" He said gently. "Just imagine, if I didn't come with you, then you would be all alone in this elevator." Fuji whispered.

Sakuno's sobs started to fade. Fuji sighed in relief. Silence enveloped the two once more, adding to the lonesome atmosphere of the present situation. Who wouldn't be lonely when it's both quiet **and **dark? Feeling bored, Sakuno decided to start a conversation… despite its total randomness. "How long have you been playing tennis senpai…?" Sakuno asked a bit shyly, finally regaining her voice from all the crying.

"Since I was a kid" Fuji replied softly. "I grew up playing tennis with Yuuta" He said.

Sakuno smiled as she was seeing another side of the tennis tensai; his soft and tender side being an older sibling. 'I wonder how it feels to have a brother or sister…'

"I see…" Sakuno said. "You must love Fuji-san so much." Sakuno whispered.

Fuji smiled in the darkness. 'I do' "Why do you say so?" Fuji asked, interested over Sakuno's opinion.

Sakuno blushed. "Ah…" Sakuno started, quite unsure what she would reply to the question. After a few moments, "I just feel it…" Sakuno finally said with a smile. "It's nice of you to buy him a brand new pair of tennis shoes…" She said sweetly.

Fuji chuckled as something came across his mind. "Yah… I love him enough to buy him a brand new pair of tennis shoes…" Fuji began. "Like how much you love Echizen, intending to buy him a new pair of shoes…" The older boy chuckled as he concluded that the girl must be blushing intensely at the moment. Sakuno surprisingly heaved a sigh.

"I'm sure obaa-chan would be very worried at me right now…" Sakuno said sadly. "I'm a burden once more. Instead of planning and preparing for the party tomorrow night, she would be busy worrying and trying to find me…" Sakuno explained.

Fuji was listening intently to what Sakuno was saying. "You didn't mean this to happen…" Fuji soothed the girl. "I'm sure she would understand" Fuji smiled at Sakuno, even if the girl could not see the expression clearly.

There was silence once more.

"Echizen must be lucky to have someone like you to like him…" The boy suddenly remarked, which caused Sakuno to look at him curiously and surprised. "You risked the consequences just to buy him a Christmas present. He must be very lucky." He ended.

Sakuno was blushing madly. But she was smiling. "Ah… maybe… But he doesn't know that…"

Fuji looked at the girl, and so, both were looking at each other in the darkness. "You must tell him how you feel, so that whatever obstacle came your way to acquire his present would be worth it." He advised the girl who was attentively listening to Fuji talk.

Sakuno smiled at her senpai's statements. He was being really kind and understanding towards her now. She didn't actually know that the famous tennis tensai would be this person she was talking to at the moment. What she knew was that Fuji Syusuke was a brilliant tennis player who always had his eyes closed and had a smile on. That was the only thing he knew about the boy. But now, she was seeing a new side of him. For a moment, she actually thanked the heavens that they were stuck in the elevator because it was an opportunity to know the tennis prodigy.

There was silence again. Both not knowing what to say or talk about at the moment.

Suddenly, a light emerged from Sakuno's direction. It was her phone. She activated the flashlight feature in it so that they could at least have some light through-out the night. "It's 10 o'clock sharp… Ah thirty minutes had passed." Sakuno muttered. "I wonder when we would be rescued..." She whispered to herself.

Fuji was silent all through-out, enjoying the tranquility and serenity of the surroundings. It seemed like Sakuno's voice added to the beauty of the silence, as it sounded like the sounds of tingling chimes. Fuji opened his eyes and saw Sakuno doing something.

As Sakuno saw Fuji face her direction, she beamed. "I do not want to waste time… I have to start working on Ryoma-kun's present." She explained as her hands skillfully worked with some thread and needle. Lying there beside Sakuno was a cap. It seemed that Sakuno would be giving the tennis prince a cap embroidered with the design she had intended to put.

Fuji smiled at the sweetness of the girl towards his teammate. He only hoped that what she was doing was worth it. She didn't want to see the girl hurt. Lost in his thoughts, Sakuno suddenly caught his attention with an, 'ouch'. He immediately went to her side to see what had happened. Sakuno was a bit stubborn for she had protested to let Fuji see what had happened to her. After several beckoning from Fuji, she finally surrendered and the boy checked on it. Her finder was bleeding from the prick of the needle.

"I-It's nothing…" Sakuno said nervously. Fuji ignored her statement and immediately took action. He tore a piece of his sleeve and mended on the girl's wound. Sakuno gasped when he heard Fuji tear his shirt. "Ah! Fuji-senpai! You destroyed your shirt…" Sakuno said sadly and a bit worried.

Fuji shook his head. "It's okay. We must take care of this for it might get infected…" Fuji said soothingly. Sakuno stared at the older boy as he seriously and busily occupied himself with her wound. After several moments of silence, Fuji was done tending to Sakuno. He looked up and found himself face to face with Sakuno. Blue met brown.

Sakuno blushed then looked away. "Arigatou…" She bowed her head in gratitude. "I-I promise, I-I'll replace your shirt…" Sakuno muttered to her senpai who disagreed to what she said.

"No need" Fuji said kindly then returned to his spot.

Sakuno stared at her injured finger then at Fuji who had his eyes closed. She assumed he was sleeping, but then again, the boy always had his eyes closed. She smiled then resumed making Echizen's Christmas present.

It was silent once more between the two. Sakuno was trying her best to concentrate with what she was doing, but the silence that had enveloped her and Fuji was highly uncomfortable to her. But the boy was unmoving, it might be that he was sleeping. Sakuno cleared her throat. "Ano… Fuji-senpai, are you awake?" Sakuno called for the older teen.

Fuji responded with his head facing Sakuno. "Hai…" He said softly then smiled at the girl which caused Sakuno to turn a tinge of pink. He looked at Sakuno, patiently waiting for her to say something.

"Uhm… aren't you bored?" She asked shyly.

Fuji smiled. "Nah... don't worry about me. It's not unusual for me to be silent." He said. "Why, would you suggest something for me to do?" He asked curiously.

Sakuno thought for a moment. 'What can I do to avoid the silence?' "How 'bout let's play a game…" Sakuno suggested thoughtfully.

"Sure. Why not" Came Fuji's calm reply. "What do you suggest?"

Sakuno thought for a moment once more. "Er… how 'bout a game of truth or dare?"

- : - : - : - : -

"N-Nani?! Ryuzaki-san is missing?!?!" Eiji exclaimed as he shared the same confused and worried expression along with Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, Kawamura, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and none other than Echizen Ryoma himself.

Sumire sighed. "I don't know where to start looking with the bad weather right now... She might be in trouble" The old woman said sadly.

The regulars looked at each other. What could they possibly do to help? Suddenly, the door of the house opened letting a loud-mouthed girl enter the scene. "Where's Sakuno-chan? Where's Sakuno-chan?" She asked worried as she panted with all the running she did just to reach the Ryuzaki residence. The weather wasn't that bad yet. Tomoka checked the wall clock. It was ten minutes before ten. "So late!"

The rest of the people in the room looked at each other in confusion. "Where's Fuji?" Sumire asked curiously as she finally realized that the team's tensai was not present.

Oishi was the one who answered. "I called his phone and no one is answering." Suddenly their conversation was interrupted with the ringing of the phone. Sumire immediately approached it, thinking that it would be Sakuno calling.

"Sakuno!" Sumire said expectantly, but in utter disappointment found out that it wasn't her beloved granddaughter. It was Fuji Yuuta.

_"Ryuzaki-sensei! Do you know where aniki is?" _He asked sounding really worried.

"Fuji is also missing?!" The old woman gasped in shock. After several moments of talking, she finally put the phone down and turned to the teens.

They all had curious faces on. "F-Fuji is missing too?" Oishi asked.

Sumire nodded. "Where are those two?" She asked rhetorically. "Why would Sakuno leave this house without my permission?"

Surprisingly, Tomoka answered. "A-Ano..." She began. All eyes were on her. "She went out to buy Ryoma-sama the perfect Christmas present."

"She what?" They all said then their gazes shifted to a silent Ryoma.

"W-What?" He responded.

- : - : - : - : -

**From the author:** Haha! That was a fast update right?! Lolz. Anyways! How was it eh? Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and wait for the next update! TTFN!

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**


	3. Chapter 3

**From the author:** Hey guys! Ahihi Here's another fast update from moi! Lolz… I'm happy you find my story kawaii! Haha. If you enjoyed the first two chapters, I hope you enjoy this one too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its character or the song 'Hero' sang by Mariah Carey.

- : - : - : - : -

**My Christmas Love**

**Chapter 3: A Game of Truth or Dare**

- : - : - : - : -

"Truth… or dare?" Fuji asked, just clarifying if that's what the girl really wanted to play.

Sakuno smiled. "Well… I was just suggesting. Would you like to play that?" Sakuno asked kindly as she continued to work on Echizen's present.

Fuji beamed once more. "Sure. Let's play." He replied. Questions and dares for the girl have instantaneously started accumulating in his mind.

"Ah wait…" Started Sakuno as she realized something at the moment. "Ano… how could we do the dare?" Sakuno looked at Fuji through the semi-darkness. "There are limited things we can do here…"

"Well. We can say the dare now, but we don't necessarily have to do it now. We can do it the moment we get out of here" Fuji grinned at the girl who nodded her head and proceeded into making Ryoma's present. Fuji was glad that the girl actually suggested this. Now he won't be bored. "Who'll go first?" He asked thoughtfully.

Sakuno, not looking up from what she was doing, insisted that Fuji be first. "You can go first Fuji-senpai…" She said as she busily wove Ryoma's initials on the cap.

Fuji grinned. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Fuji's grin widened. He paused to add a dramatic effect. "… Why do you love Echizen?" He asked casually.

Sakuno suddenly ceased her weaving. "N-Nani? Am I supposed to answer that?"

"Of course. You chose truth."

Sakuno heaved a sigh. "Ano…" She thought for a moment.

Fuji noticed despite the semi-darkness that the girl's cheeks were pinkish. He smiled at the girl's cuteness. He found her so adorable. He wondered what Ryoma couldn't possibly like in her to actually keep the girl waiting.

"Well… I love his attitude towards his goal." She started as she gained confidence in what she was saying. "He's very passionate, persevering and determined to be the best in what he's good at… I guess that's why Tezuka-senpai made him pillar of support." Sakuno explained.

Fuji was listening intently when suddenly, Sakuno's face turned sad. The boy noticed it, but he remained silent.

"Despite the fact that he doesn't like me… I still don't lose hope that he would return my feelings." Sakuno said softly. She stared at the cap he was weaving Ryoma's name on. There was silence for several moments when Sakuno broke it. "Truth or dare?" She asked as a smile suddenly appeared on her face.

'She surely changes her mood fast…' "Dare"

Sakuno paused to ponder for a dare for her senpai. Then she smiled after being able to think of one. "Fuji-senpai… I dare you to sing any song, as long as it's not a nursery rhyme, or our national anthem." Sakuno looked at the tennis tensai with a huge grin on her face.

'Sing…?' Fuji never sang in public before. Well, it wasn't exactly public since it was only the two of them. "Okay…" He said while thinking of a song to sing.

Sakuno clapped excitedly as she was glad that Fuji accepted her dare. It wasn't usual that you would be able to request the famous Seigaku tennis tensai to sing. For a moment, Sakuno actually admitted that she was glad she was stuck in the elevator… for she was with Fuji. 'What am I thinking?' Sakuno shook her head to remove the thought in her mind. 'Who would be happy to be stuck in an elevator?'

"What do you want me to sing?" Fuji said when he gave up thinking, thus, also snapping Sakuno back to reality.

Sakuno thought for a moment. "Hmmm… how 'bout the song 'Hero' sang by Mariah Carey?" She suggested eagerly. It was obvious she liked the song. "Just sing the chorus…"

Fuji smiled as something suddenly crossed his mind. "I don't know that song…" He said softly. "… Will you sing it for me?"

Sakuno, enthusiastic and very attached to song, took Fuji's bait and indeed sang the song:

_And then a hero comes along,_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside,_

_Then you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone,_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth,_

_That the hero lies in you…_

Fuji was awestricken. He was surprised that the girl's voice was something so heartwarming and very pleasant in the ears. He opened his eyes and looked at Sakuno who was smiling at him He smiled back; she didn't seem to notice what just happened. "You sound really good…" Fuji commented.

Sakuno blushed at this. "Ano…" Sakuno looked at Fuji who had sincerity written all over his face. "Arigatou…" She replied politely. Sakuno broke the eye contact and pursued on doing Ryoma's present.

"Truth or dare?" Fuji asked innocently; he had skipped his turn.

Sakuno was about to answer when she realized that Fuji didn't have his turn yet. She was the one who sang! "Ah…! Fuji-senpai, you didn't have your turn yet" Sakuno stated as she looked at a grinning Fuji. 'Fuji-senpai can be playful to, eh?' Sakuno smiled back. "You sing…"

Fuji shook his head. "You did it for me. Change the dare" His smile was still present. Fuji looked at Sakuno expectantly, waiting for whatever dare she wanted him to do.

Sakuno thought for a while. "Hmmm… I dare you to convince Tezuka-senpai to sing karaoke during the Christmas party. And you have to guarantee that you will do it." Sakuno said. "Well, of course, if we ever get out of here…"

"We will…" Fuji said optimistically after which he nodded. "Okay" That was pretty easy for him. Now it was his turn. He looked at the girl who was presently busy with weaving once again. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What would you do if you found out that someone, not Echizen, likes you? Would you leave Echizen or go for the new guy?" Fuji asked interested. Sakuno gaped at Fuji for actually asking a question like that. She's definitely seeing a new side of Fuji.

The girl blushed as she started thinking of answer for the unexpected question. "Ano…" She really didn't know what to answer! "Eh…" Despite the girl's continuous stalling, Fuji waited patiently for her answer. "It depends on the new guy" Sakuno finally replied.

"**For example** you know this new guy… You go to the same school. He's quite mysterious, but he's far more sociable than Echizen. And he also plays tennis" Fuji described this 'new guy' as vividly as he can.

Sakuno paused to ponder once more. "Well…" Sakuno started as she blushed again. Probably it has something to do with her answer. "If I get to know this person, probably I will choose him… He seems to be easier to get along with than Ryoma-kun" Sakuno answered slightly embarrassed.

Fuji smiled at the adorable girl with him. He knew that he was getting fond of her more each passing moment. Sakuno was actually something! It was awful of the regulars not to notice this sweet, wonderful girl before. Echizen sure was lucky to have Sakuno to like him.

"Fuji-senpai… Truth or dare?" Sakuno, who was still a bit red, asked the older teen.

"Truth" Fuji chose truth this time for he noticed that it was unfair that the girl was so serious about this game and he wasn't. He's up for anything anyway. He looked at Sakuno, waiting for her question.

Sakuno was blushing madly. She was uncomfortable to ask Fuji this question, but she was curious too. It seemed that her curiosity won over her, and so, she asked the question. "A-Ano… W-What's y-yo-ur dr-ream g-girl?" Sakuno stammered as she inquired Fuji. Well, well, what a question for Fuji!

Fuji was surprised with Sakuno's question. He was chuckling silently as soon as he heard what the girl wanted him to answer. 'My dream girl?' That was surely unexpected! Sakuno continued to blush as Fuji was still emitting a few more hearty chuckles. After an uncomfortable silence, Fuji gained composure and finally answered. "I want a girl who is very passionate, diligent and head-strong" Fuji's voice was suddenly serious. "A girl who is selfless, loving, and sweet." He continued. "and she should also know how to cook delicious food" Now why does that sound familiar?

Sakuno was smiling warmly at Fuji as soon as he ended his answer. "Arigatou" Sakuno suddenly said which surprised Fuji again.

"Why?"

"I'm thankful that you're open to me about your thoughts even if we only got to bond together now…" Sakuno said softly, but sincerely.

Fuji smiled. "I feel that you're someone I can trust…" He said which caused Sakuno to smile at him once more. "And besides… you told me most of your thoughts too…" Sakuno blushed at this, but her smile was still present.

"Truth or dare?" Fuji asked instantaneously.

"Dare" Sakuno said as she was in the right mood to play the game.

This was what Fuji was waiting for from the beginning. 'Finally…' Fuji grinned ever so wide. "I dare you to confess to the person you love on Christmas day"

- : - : - : - : -

"NANI?! What do you mean you can't ask people to search for my granddaughter?" Sumire shouted at the poor, poor policeman on the other line of the phone.

The others on the other hand were waiting, hoping that they would find Sakuno and Fuji as soon as possible. "Nya, What if they're freezing cold right now? What if they're hungry? What if they're injured?" Eiji continued to give all the pessimistic statements.

"Eiji! Don't think like that!" Oishi lectured his doubles partner. He was worried sick himself, but they didn't need to be so pessimistic.

Kikumaru was hysterical. "Nya! W-What if they're dea-"

"Don't you even dare say what you're about to say Kikumaru" Tezuka scolded his teammate who was really frantic at the moment.

"Gomen!" Ejii apologized.

"Fifteen percent they're both starving, fifteen percent that they're injured, twenty percent that they're both cold, and fifty percent that they're stuck somewhere…" Inui calculated.

"See! See! Even Inui says that they're probably hungry, injured, and cold!" Kikumaru cried exasperated. Tezuka sighed.

"But stuck? Why stuck?" Momoshiro asked the data man curiously.

"'Cause isn't it obvious that if ever they're not stuck, they would at least be finding a way home now… right?" Tomoka suddenly spoke and voiced out her reason.

"True, true…" Momoshiro nodded his head in agreement. Kaidoh hissed at Momoshiro's gestures.

"But if ever they're not stuck, it's possible that they're dea-" Kikumaru, in his worry, started saying unnecessary statements again when he was cut by Sumire Ryuzaki herself.

"Kikumaru!" The old woman cried. The red-head stiffened and immediately apologized.

"Gomen! Gomen!" He apologized regretfully. Oishi sighed at the fidgetiness of his doubles partner.

"What did the police say Ryuzaki-sensei?" Tezuka asked in a concerned voice. The others turned their attention to Sumire, waiting for her to say something.

"The police refused to give us any help in searching for both Sakuno-chan and Fuji. They say that because of the awful weather condition we have right now, it would be impossible to launch a search party for the two of them…" Sumire heaved a long sad sigh.

Tomoka suddenly stood up. "So what if the police can't help us? We still have ourselves to find them right? Right?" She exclaimed, asking reassurance from the others.

"But-" Oishi protested thinking of the hundreds of pessimistic possibilities that they would encounter during the search. The regulars still had unsure and doubtful looks on, as they were still thinking Tomoka's statement over. The usually stoic people on the other hand, well, they still looked well-composed and subdued, but there was no doubt that they would be worried for the two. Why else would they be there?

"I say that Osakada-san is right! We must find them ourselves!" Eiji stood up too, to support the loud-mouthed girl.

"Everyone in favor, say aye!" Tomoka started.

Momoshiro stood up, "Aye!"

"Aye" Came Inui, Kawamura, and Kaidoh's answers. Sumire was silent all the while, still in the trauma that her granddaughter was missing in this snow. She was awfully worried.

"Aye" Tezuka replied firmly, and looked at his teammates plus the two ladies. Then, the only one left to answer was Echizen and Oishi.

"Aye!" Said the vice-captain, finally overcoming the bad possibilities that had accumulated in his mind. All gazes were on Echizen then for the final reply.

"Aye…" He mumbled, his face covered by the lowered brim of his cap. Despite his cool façade over the matter, he was highly concerned over his senpai and the cheer-leader girl.

Sumire smiled gratefully at the teens before her. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" The teens followed the elder lady's beckon when Inui interrupted them before heading out.

"Wait!" He called out. Then slowly, they all turned to him. "We need to device a plan to find them. One group must look for Ryuzaki, while the other for Fuji" The data man adjusted his eye glasses as he spoke these words, not having the slightest idea that the two were together...

- : - : - : - : -

"W-What?" Sakuno asked surprised at the suddenness of the dare. Confess to Ryoma? She was planning to do it, of course, but at a later time… who knows when? Fuji's dare was far too soon! She needed to prepare! She was thinking frantically as Fuji watched the girl look really nervous with all the redness. He was smiling. "Ano… can I change to truth?" Sakuno asked hopefully.

Fuji shook his head. "As far as I know, you cannot take back what you chose…" He said. "You have to do the dare…"

Sakuno gulped. She can just say okay to this, but she didn't really have to do it… right? 'That's not fair Sa-chan' She thought as her conscience overwhelmed her. 'You need to abide' But it's just a game… right? Confess to Ryoma! The thought!

Fuji interrupted Sakuno in her thoughts. "Sooner or later, you have to confess to the person you love… right?" Sakuno nodded dumbly. Both Fuji and Sakuno didn't expect the game of truth or dare to lead into this… serious and personal business. Sakuno still seemed that she didn't have the affirmation to do this dare yet. Fuji smiled. "Okay then…" Fuji said suddenly.

Sakuno turned to the boy, expectant that he would at least change the dare. "Yes" She acknowledged her senpai's call.

"For you to do this dare…" Sakuno's hopeful face suddenly faded as Fuji still intends to pursue wanted he wanted Sakuno to do. "I would also confess to the person I love during Christmas day…" Fuji ended with a smile.

- : - : - : - : -

**From the author:** Ahihi! What a game of truth or dare! No funny bits though, all serious and total cuteness in my opinion. Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! I need your thoughts on this one. You can voice your suggestion too. Thanks! Wait for the next update!

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**


	4. Chapter 4

**From the author:** Heya! It's moi with another chapter for my newest installment: My Christmas Love! I'm really glad that ya'll find it KAWAII! Haha. Whenever I write each chapter, I feel so giggly! Anywayz. Read on and hope you enjoy!

**P.S.:** I'm so sorry I wasn't able to thank the last chapter reviewers! So here it goes! Special Thanks to: Mrs. Hatake Atachi, SweetRemembrance, FujixSakuno0709, GlitterMidnight, tsuchi-daisho, mangastoptazmo, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, Kikumaru1128, GinGaara, mama Irene, dfisher25, mimi, heartluv, Lewnuhhkau, Kikumaru'sLove15, Salali, Kikyo10, m o o g l e d a I m e

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

- : - : - : - : -

**My Christmas Love**

**Chapter 4: Who is My Christmas Love?**

- : - : - : - : -

"Y-You will confess to the person you love?" Sakuno asked surprised. Wait. Hold on. The Seigaku tennis tensai confess to the person he loves? This was **definitely** something. Sakuno was having a difficult dilemma. 'It is going to be hard for me to tell Ryoma-kun how I feel… But it is not usual for Fuji-senpai to engage himself in such deals… ' The girl thought deeply.

She glanced at Fuji. The boy was patiently waiting for her to give her affirmation with a warm smile on his face. 'Fuji-senpai will also confess? … To who? Well, only one way to find out' She turned to Fuji, whose smile widened as she finally turned to him, assuming that the girl finally had an answer. "Ano… okay" Sakuno gave a somewhat unsure smile.

Fuji grinned. "I think that this dare is appropriate since you do have to confess to him sooner or later" The older boy stated a bit seriously.

Sakuno closed her eyes and sighed. "I know" She said. After several moments of solitude between the two, Sakuno opened her eyes and caught Fuji staring at her with his wonderful orbs showing. Once again, brown met blue. She instantaneously blushed and broke the contact. As soon as she did that, Fuji smiled slyly.

"Are you sleepy?" Fuji suddenly asked, a hint of concern tainted in his voice.

Sakuno looked at Fuji then continued working steadfastly on Ryoma's present. Her face was still colored pink when she responded to Fuji with a mere shake of the head. "Ano… I still have to finish Ryoma-kun's present…" She replied firmly.

Fuji sighed. "Okay…" Then he closed his eyes indulging himself with the silence to relax.

When Fuji closed his eyes, Sakuno took the chance to look at the boy this time, looking so peaceful and serene. She found herself blushing as she continued to stare at the boy. Fuji was indeed handsome. She slapped herself mentally. 'What am I thinking? Baka Sakuno Baka!' She thought. 'I can't think of Fuji-senpai that way…' She sighed. 'Fuji-senpai likes someone else… and I like Ryoma-kun… right?' Sakuno shook her head in confusion. Just as she was doing that, Fuji looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Sakuno blushed again. "I'm fine" She replied with a sweet smile. But her previous thoughts were still lingering in her mind, slightly bothering her.

There was silence between the two again.

When she couldn't suppress the curiosity in her any longer, Sakuno brought up the topic about the **"unknown" **girl Fuji liked once more. "Ano… do you really love someone Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno asked spontaneously which certainly caught the boy's attention.

Fuji was surprised for a moment. But this reaction suddenly turned into a smirk. "Why Ryuzaki… am I not allowed liking someone?" Fuji asked interested. His grin widened as Sakuno turned red once again.

Sakuno flailed her hands and laugh nervously. "Hahaha. No… I was just asking…" Sakuno smiled rather embarrassed.

"Oh. I see." Fuji said. His voice contained a bit of disappointment for some reasons the girl didn't know.

But Sakuno did notice the sudden change in her senpai's voice. And so she stated, thinking that it has something to do with the girl he liked, "Ah Fuji-senpai… don't worry, I'm sure that the girl you will confess to will return your feeling" Sakuno said gently.

Fuji smiled at what the girl said. "I hope so…" Fuji replied kindly, despite the fact that deep inside, he knew what she said was far from true.

Satisfied with the response she got from Fuji, Sakuno flashed him a heart-warming smile and resumed making Ryoma's present.

At the moment, Fuji was feeling regretful that he made such deal with the girl. It was obvious that he would be the hurt at the end. He studied the girl inconspicuously, trying his best to look at the girl as secretive as possible. Sakuno was very determined to finish Ryoma's present. Her hands worked with the needle and thread so well that it seemed that she was really an expert in these things. Terrified that the girl might hurt herself again, Fuji heaved an inaudible sigh and then approached the girl.

"Ryuzaki, would you like me to help you?" Fuji asked kindly, his hand already outstretched for whatever Sakuno would hand him. He sat beside the girl.

Sakuno blushed at her closeness with Fuji, but ignored the distance and did her best to hold her gaze. "Ano… It's alright. I don't want to bother you" She replied, but Fuji continued to insist. After several beckoning, she surrendered to his request once more. She gave him the cap, letting him continue her previous task as she started to do another handiwork.

As soon as the materials were with him, Fuji stared at the needle and thread in his hands for a moment, then turned to Sakuno. "Ryuzaki" She called for the girl. Sakuno looked at him. "How do you this?" He asked rather sheepishly.

- : - : - : - : -

"Oh great, I'm stuck with the noisy ones…" Ryoma muttered under his breath as he searched for the girl. Inui had divided the people into two groups. The search party for Fuji consisted of Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Yuuta and the eldest Fuji sibling. The search party for Sakuno on the other hand was Sumire, Tomoka, Tezuka, Inui, Momoshiro and he. He sighed heavily as the continuous shouts of both Momoshiro and Tomoka bothered him.

"It's a good thing we were able to contact Yuuta and Yumiko…" Sumire stated impassively. "At lease someone can drive for the other group"

Inui was furiously doing calculations on his notebook regarding the possible locations of both Sakuno and Fuji. He was silent all the while.

Ryoma closed his eyes as he recalled the previous scene a while ago. Sakuno went out despite the bad weather because of his Christmas present. Was he supposed to be flattered with what she did? "It's stupid…" He mumbled to himself.

"Echizen, don't just sit there" Tezuka told him from the front seat of the vehicle.

Ryoma need not be told twice, and so he opened the closed window nearest him and started shouting, "Ryuzaki!"

As soon as he began shouting, the car halted. Sumire started making the car move, but it seemed to be not working. "Oh great… now we're stuck." Ryoma muttered.

- : - : - : - : -

"Ryuzaki, you've been yawning several times during the passed ten minutes…" Fuji commented as he looked at the drowsy looking girl with concern. Sakuno was working on a sweater for Ryoma at that time. She was intending to give the boy two gifts; one for his birthday, the other for Christmas.

Sakuno looked at Fuji and smiled. "Nah… I'm not sle-" She was cut by another involuntary yawn.

"Sleepy?" Fuji finished for her. He had a smile on.

Sakuno blushed and shook her head. "I really need to finish this present for Ryoma-kun…" She once again told the older boy. She was really serious on finishing the samurai junior's present, which worried Fuji a lot since Sakuno might hurt herself again due to her drowsiness.

"Ryuzaki" Fuji called once more. Sakuno didn't turn to him this time, but just continued on making the sweater. "I think you really should take a break…" He started. "It's really late and-" Fuji was suddenly cut from what he was saying when the light from Sakuno's cellphone vanished. Sakuno emitted a tiny groan of slight frustration. "That's the sign indicating that you need to sleep" ended the boy.

Sakuno sighed and sounds of shuffling were heard. The girl was probably putting all her gift 'equipment' aside and finally following what Fuji suggested. The tennis tensai had a smile on as he inferred on these things. He was suddenly cut from his thoughts, "Ano… Fuji-senpai. How will you sleep?" Sakuno's sweet voice emerged from total darkness.

"Why, by closing my eyes of course" Fuji said in a teasing voice. Sakuno blushed at her senpai's antics. Then, composing himself to answer his kohai's question seriously, he said, "I'd be leaning back at one side. It may be uncomfortable, but it's still plausible to sleep through-out the night that way"

"Ah. Okay" Sakuno replied as she decided that that's what she's going to do too. She pushed the gift 'equipment' aside so that she would have more space. Deciding that the space she had was enough, she fixed her position into one that will be fit when leaning on a wall. As she stretched her legs, she bumped into something through her gesture. Sakuno blushed as she realized it might probably be the boy's legs. "Gomen…" She muttered shyly.

"It's okay…" The boy said softly from his spot which was just adjacent Sakuno's.

There was silence that enveloped the two.

Her eyes started to close, her mind started to enter the world of dreams, Sakuno managed to say, "Good night" and then she fell asleep, the rate of her breathing changed.

Fuji listened to the girl's steady breathing. He figured that Sakuno must have fallen asleep. Deciding that it was best that he too should sleep, Fuji closed his eyes to make himself fall in slumber. Almost drifting off to sleep, Fuji was suddenly moved by Sakuno's continuous position shifting. After several more of the movement, Fuji opened his eyes and tried to catch the girl's figure. He approached her to see if she was alright. Sakuno was shivering.

Fuji immediately took action. He removed his coat and placed them over the girl to give her the warmth she needed. It somehow ceased the girl's restless movements… but she was still shivering. Worried for his kohai, Fuji placed himself beside the girl and leaned on the elevator wall just a few centimeters away from her. As soon as he settled himself, he took time to study Sakuno's sleeping figure.

The young girl's facial features were tender which added to her sweet look. Sakuno was very angelic and pleasant. She may not be so beautiful **yet**, but maybe because she was still young and not yet fully-bloomed. Fuji smiled for a moment, as he imagined Sakuno as a young adult. He inferred that she would indeed be very beautiful, and he couldn't wait for that day. He continued smiling to himself while looking at the girl when Sakuno's eyes suddenly fluttered open.

Fuji was taken aback for the girl might suddenly turn hysteric finding him beside her. But Sakuno just yawned, mumbled, "I'm cold…", then moved nearer to Fuji. Fuji was surprised as he found the girl actually hugging him, making herself comfortable in his presence. Sakuno's head was leaning on his chest, her arms wrapped around him. Feeling the moment slightly awkward, the boy took several moments before he actually responded to the girl's gesture.

Fuji patted the girl's head before putting his own head on top of the girl's. He too, wrapped his hands around the girl, keeping the girl and himself warm. The tennis tensai smiled with what was presently happening. He and Sakuno were actually in a sweet position. Wait 'til Echizen finds out about this! Speaking of Echizen, Fuji's thoughts suddenly became baffled as the deal entered his mind once more.

He would have to confess to a girl who obviously had feelings for someone else. He sighed in slight regret.

Fuji dreaded to leave this elevator, knowing that this was the only opportunity that he could hold Sakuno in his arms. A sad smile appeared on his face in the darkness as he knew that his newly found feelings would be disregarded and be nothing as soon as they get out of this elevator.

Sakuno shuffled in her position a bit and dug her head closer to Fuji. The girl seemed to be having a dream. Fuji smirked as he found out that the girl actually talked in her sleep. As the boy continued to listen to Sakuno's words, he didn't know that he would suddenly be hit by a sudden realization. She heaved a deep sigh and mumbled in her sleep, "Ryoma-kun…"

Fuji's face fell. He closed his eyes and relaxed his mind. Sakuno loves Echizen. Not him.

- : - : - : - : -

**From the author:** -chuckles- I know! I know! Hahaha! Rather sad, but hey! It's not yet the end of it… right? I have a pretty twisted mind for this, so sorry if I'm kinda being mean now. Lolz! Give me time:P Review guys!

**P.S.:** It seems like I won't be able to finish my Christmas deadline –sniffs- I'm celebrating Christmas somewhere, out there, without my dear, dear computer… So, gomen! But still! Guys, wait for more updates, kk? Thanks!

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**


	5. Chapter 5

**From the author:** Ah! HAHA! Belated Merry Christmas! hehe. Well, anywayz! Here's chapter 5 of My Christmas Love! Hope you enjoy! Read on.

Italicized means 'dream mode'… Just saying. :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

- : - : - : - : -

**My Christmas Love**

**Chapter 5: When Things Got Worse**

- : - : - : - : -

"I've got it!" Inui suddenly blurted out as he finally uttered his first words since entering the car with the fellow Seigaku searchers.

His present company looked at him bewildered, a bit startled as they were facing a problem with the vehicle at the moment when the team's data man suddenly shouts 'I've got it!' Got what? "Got what, Inui?" Tezuka asked bluntly, being the first to respond to Inui's sudden outburst.

"Got the possible places where Ryuzaki might be!" Inui said as taints of pride were in his voice. Now that caught everyone's utmost attention. They looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say whatever he was going to say. "There is a twenty-five percent chance that she is stuck in the gift shop just across the intersection two blocks away, thirty percent chance that she is stuck in the nearest bus stop, and forty-five percent that she is stuck in the town square. Considering, of course, that all these places are the most plausible locations Ryuzaki may be in, for it is related to gifts or a sort of transportation going home causing the chances and percentage that these are the top three places Ryuzaki is in." Inui explained continuously without cease, almost out of breath.

As soon as he finished, all seemed to have been exasperated of his very long explanation rather than Inui who seemed to be looking cool and calm despite his non-stop blabbering of his theory. "Are you sure about this senpai?" Momoshiro asked with slight doubt etched on his face.

"It is worth a try you know!" Tomoka said, lifting the spirits of the starting to be hopeless people. Sumire remained to be silent, seeming to be gathering her thoughts about Inui's statements. Tezuka was doing a bit of thinking himself when all these things were just going to be shattered by Ryoma's still present pessimism over the matter… even if he does admit that he was a tad bit worried. Okay, not maybe a **tad bit**, but he was a good concealer of emotions.

"But what are we going to do? We're stuck if you haven't noticed…" The Samurai Junior reasoned out in a small voice after which he sighed.

- : - : - : - : -

_She was floating on top of two doors which led to who-knows-where. Her surroundings were completely white except for the two doors which were a few feet below her and seemed to stand on nothing. The girl looked around; she wondered what she could possibly be doing in a place like this. _

_Suddenly, a faint 'pop' emerged out of the blue and a familiar figure of a boy appeared before her very eyes… "Ryoma-kun" She muttered, but no sound seemed to have sounded from her. Everything was silent. Then she noticed that Ryoma was facing the doors just underneath her._

_She floated beside the boy to see what he was looking at. His gaze was fixed upon the two doors which suddenly sprouted plates; one labeled with 'tennis', the other labeled with 'love'. She gasped as she realized that the boy must be facing a dilemma. A dilemma between tennis and love._

_Unknown emotions suddenly emerged in her, a wave of nervousness and a feeling of being frantic. She didn't know why, but she dreaded for whatever the boy was going to choose. Was it going to be tennis or love? _

_She looked at the boy beside her who was in deep thought. Then, after several moments, Ryoma emitted the first few movements since popping in out of nowhere. He was heading for the door named 'tennis'. She suddenly felt a new wave of emotion surge inside her. A feeling of sorrow. _

_She tried grabbing the boy's hands, wishing that she could do something to stop what the boy was about to do. She tried everything that could possibly be done to cease the boy from entering the door labeled, 'tennis'. But to no avail, her movements and attempts to stop the boy was useless. It seemed like she was just an essence that have no means of having contact with this boy. She wept bitterly as she watched the boy head his way towards his desired door. He opened it…_

_Then, he was gone._

_She continued to weep bitterly when suddenly, another 'pop' emerged out of the blue. Then, something (or someone) touched her shoulder. She faced to where the movement seemed to have come from when she found herself lost at the sight of the stranger in front of her. It was a boy who can be categorized as 'handsome'. His facial features were delicate, as of a girl's but his masculinity was depicted by the strange aura surrounding the boy at the moment, something like strength, and the feeling the girl suddenly felt for him. A feeling of attachment to this person, being intimate to this newly found stranger._

_Before she knew it, she was in the arms of this handsome newcomer. He was caressing her, comforting her with what just previously made the girl weep. The girl only met this person now, more of an angel actually, when suddenly, a new emotion flooded in her. What was this? She started hugging the boy back, and feeling comfortable in his arms. It was love. Why would she love this stranger?_

_She had only Ryoma in the empty room a while back. When suddenly he left and was abandoned in complete hurt and sorrow. She needed refuge and comfort, but not really expecting some kind of help to come. It was this boy that fulfilled her necessities; made her feel comforted and loved. She would be thankful to him for that. _

"_Sakuno…" The boy said gently._

_She was surprised. The boy called her 'Sakuno'! She looked confused. She didn't even know who she was… yet this, boy right before her seemed to know more than her. The girl looked up and saw him smiling at her with so much fondness and care. "Sakuno…" The boy said once more. He was leaning closer to the girl. Their faces were inches apart. He leaned in more… until their lips were almost touching the other when suddenly-_

Sakuno's eyes fluttered open instantaneously. Her breathing was ragged. She was sweating despite the coldness. She felt heavy. What was the dream all about anyway? It was only then she realized that Fuji was right on top of her looking terrified, nervous, and a bit amused. "Finally, you woke up…" He said calmly. His blue orbs were flashing magnificently despite the darkness. She had **her **arms around him. Sakuno reacted with severe blushing, and then simultaneously pushed the boy away as hard as she can.

Fuji was chuckling. Chuckling? Why would he be chuckling with what was about to happen a while ago? "Ah Ryuzaki… I didn't know that you are so amusing when you dream…" Fuji remarked while he still emitted a few more hearty chuckles.

Sakuno was as red as ever. She looked like a tomato-head at that moment. Gosh, was she really the one who caused Fuji to be in a position like that? She was dreaming… yes! It was her dream's fault! In her dream, there was this boy she was hugging. That's what caused her to do something like that in the real life. Blame that boy for embarrassing her like that! Whoever he was… Sakuno glanced at the still laughing Fuji. "Ano… this is so embarrassing…" She muttered to herself as she felt her cheeks go warm with every passing moment.

- : - : - : - : -

"We can't go out because of the weather…" Sumire said sadly.

Tezuka was thinking deeply, trying to ease everyone's mood with the right action towards the present situation. "We can call for help…"

Sumire shook her head. "I doubt they would help us…" The teens noticed that the voice of the old woman was starting to falter. She was losing hope.

"Ah… I should have stopped her!!!" Tomoka said hysterically, feeling a bit guilty at the moment.

"There, there. It wasn't your fault." Momoshiro tried comforting his kohai by patting the girl's shoulder.

Inui adjusted his eyeglasses. "It seems that the best time to find Ryuzaki and Fuji is if we transfer it in the hands of the professionals tomorrow…" He said still managing to sound calm.

Ryoma just sighed. "But we're stuck…"

- : - : - : - : -

"Ryuzaki, you've been huddled in that corner for a long while now" Fuji commented as he looked at Sakuno concerned from his spot. He continued to stare at the girl who was not facing his direction. She was facing the elevator wall.

Sakuno didn't mutter any sound as she was still in a state of embarrassment. She felt like she couldn't face Fuji again. What she did was so embarrassing! "Ah!" She messed up her braided hair in her slight frustration.

Fuji looked at her concerned. "It wasn't your fault… you were sleeping" Fuji forced himself not to smirk at that moment. He heard Sakuno say 'baka Sakuno baka' to herself. He smiled as the girl was consistent on not interacting with him in the meantime and just stared at the elevator wall. "What was the dream about?" He asked curiously. No reply. "Come on…" He continued to ask. No reply again. "The elevator wall is fascinating, ne?" He teased as Sakuno continued to not move, and just stare at the wall in front of her.

Sakuno blushed more when Fuji said that. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid…' She started hitting her head. Stupid dream. She didn't even know what it meant for crying out loud! What was with Ryoma choosing the door labeled 'tennis' and the appearance of this stranger who suddenly hugged and comforted her. In the dream, she felt something for this stranger… and they were almost about to kiss! The awkward thing was, what was happening in the dream was parallel to what was about to happen to her and Fuji! What was that all about? 'Baka Sakuno Baka!' She thought as she started hitting her head again.

Fuji sighed as he figured that it would be useless talking to girl when she wouldn't even listen to him. She just continuously hitting her head, and constant 'Baka Sakuno Baka' was heard from her. Fuji took the time to rest his head on the wall and close his eyes to relax. He suddenly felt cold at the moment. He opened his eyes then realized that he had lent the coat to the girl just across him. He looked at Sakuno and saw that she was still wearing it. He smiled and just let the coat be with the girl.

Just as he closed his eyes, Fuji felt that he was a bit dizzy. And after several moments, he felt himself shivering. He forced himself to remain still so that it wouldn't catch the girl's attention. He sighed and just let whatever he was feeling be… It would pass… right?

- : - : - : - : -

_Vroom Vroom_

"Finally!" Sumire said a bit relieved that the car had started working again.

"Let's look for Sakuno again!" Tomoka said enthusiastically, ignoring the fact that she was suffering from fatigue and tiredness from the search.

"I think it would be best if we continued the search tomorrow…" Tezuka voiced out from the front seat.

Inui nodded his head in agreement. "We're actually lucky that we managed to make the van move again. Let's not waste the opportunity to get help for tomorrow morning rather than be stuck again looking for Ryuzaki…" He explained.

Tomoka and Momoshiro were both frowning, thinking of what Sakuno's condition could be. But they knew better not to oblige. They looked at Sumire who was looking sorrowful and much stressed at the moment. "Okay…" Tomoka and Momoshiro nodded their heads.

Ryoma closed his eyes. People were frantic over the girl's disappearance due to the fact that she had intended to buy **his **present. Was it his fault? Well, he didn't really ask for the girl to give him something right? But still… He sighed.

"Let's head home" Sumire stated sadly.

- : - : - : - : -

Sakuno composed herself. She would be facing Fuji again after several minutes of solitude and silence. 'It wasn't my fault… It wasn't my fault… It was the dream's… I didn't mean to…' She thought reassuringly to herself. She turned around and was relieved to see Fuji's figure just across her. "Ano… Fuji-senpai. Sorry for a while ago…" She said shyly.

Fuji was silent and wasn't moving.

Is he asleep? 'No, I don't think so… he's breathing rate is pretty awake to me…' Sakuno thought to herself. "I'm so sorry for h-hug-ging you like t-that…" She stammered as she still was blushing. "'Cause you see Fuji-senpai… I had a dream…" She started, finally deciding to tell the dream to him. She was expecting at least some form of acknowledgement of the boy for her finally agreeing. But she was disappointed. 'What's up with Fuji-senpai?'

She approached him cautiously, careful not to end up in another awkward position with the boy if ever her klutziness strikes again. She crept to him, worry and nervousness starting to surge inside her. Why was Fuji not moving? Sakuno could hear Fuji's ragged breathing patterns. She had the instinct to check on his head, and so, she placed her hand on it. It was burning hot.

"F-Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno cried.

- : - : - : - : -

**From the author:** Oh no! Just when the searchers gave up, things got worse! Hehe, hope you guys liked it! Please review! I need to know what you think about my story… Well, wait for more updates! Don't forget to review!

**P.S.:** I'm sorry about the Christmas deadline thingy… I promised things I couldn't keep. Gomen. Thanks for the understanding GinGaara :P And the continuous support! I appreciate it :D

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**


	6. Chapter 6

**From the author:** Nothing to say… :p Haha, so read on! Hope you enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

- : - : - : - : -

**My Christmas Love**

**Chapter 6: Coat of Arms**

- : - : - : - : -

"Ryuzaki…" Fuji muttered as the girl took off his coat from her petite body and transferred it to the boy. Fuji tried moving and pushed the coat back to the girl. "No need…" He said as he struggled to sit up straight and make his voice firmer.

Sakuno smiled gently and pursued on wearing the coat on the boy. "You're shivering…" Realizing that he could do nothing to cease the girl and it was probably for the better, Fuji sighed and finally complied with the girl's request. Just as he was about to thank her, Sakuno took off her own coat and was intending to give it to Fuji. "You're cold and running a fever… you need this more than I do" She said soothingly.

The tennis tensai shook his head and pushed the coat back to the girl. "Don't worry, I'll be fine…" He said in a whisper,

Sakuno gazed at the boy firmly. "Fuji-senpai! I don't want your condition to worsen. Please! Wear this" The girl looked at the boy, expectant that he would follow what's right.

Fuji opened his eyes, his blue orbs staring back at the girl. "No." He replied adamantly causing Sakuno to look confused. He held his gaze steadily. "I don't want you to get sick too"

Sakuno blushed at her senpai's statement of concern. He still thought of her sake despite the present situation! At Sakuno's discomfort and severe blushing, Fuji had to suppress a grin. "Ano... B-But-"

"No"

"But Fuji-sen-"

"No"

Sakuno sighed as Fuji continuously rejected her offers. Then, there was silence between the two. The only thing that sounded in the elevator was Fuji's ragged breathing. Sakuno looked at the tennis tensai concerned. Fuji was sick because of the cold! "Fuji-senpai, you're freezing… please, accept my coat" Sakuno handed her clothing towards the boy once again.

Fuji looked at her direction for a moment. Sakuno was hoping her best that Fuji would comply; she was really worried about him. The least she could do at the moment was to prevent Fuji from freezing. There was no medicine or other relievers to use for his sickness… what else could she do?

Then… the boy surprisingly got what Sakuno was handing him. Sakuno was surprised at the boy's sudden gesture, but she smiled nevertheless for, at least, Fuji had gotten to his senses and did what was right. At that moment, Fuji had done another gesture. He was ushering Sakuno to come to him. His orbs were still showing and he looked serious.

Curious, Sakuno approached the boy. "What is it Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno asked kindly as soon as she reached Fuji. It was at that time that Fuji smiled. He gently held Sakuno's arms as to slip the coat on the girl. "F-F-Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno said softly as she watched and let the boy wear her coat on her.

"I told you… I don't want you to get sick too…" He said soothingly; his gaze intent on the girl tainted with concern.

"Ano…" Sakuno muttered, not really knowing what to say as she clung on her coat. She was having a dilemma of whether leaving it be and follow Fuji's request, or take it out and force it on Fuji. Sakuno looked at her senpai.

The boy was still shivering.

'He needs this…' Just as Sakuno was showing signs of taking out the coat, Fuji held her hand and shook his head. He had sincerity all over his face. Sakuno sighed in surrender. "Okay then… but you need to keep warm. You're sick because of the cold senpai" Sakuno said with worry.

"Ah… you worry too much" Fuji chuckled lightly. "I'll be fine in the morning. Don't worry…" The boy then closed his eyes.

Sakuno scrutinized her senpai's condition. Fuji was struggling to act okay, but she knew that he wasn't. 'Where is help we needed it most?' Sakuno thought desperately. 'Fuji-senpai's sickness might get worse' The girl shook involuntarily. "Fuji-senpai… would you like me to hug you?"

- : - : - : - : -

The door to a certain pillar of support's room flung open. "Ryoma! Why are you still awake?" Echizen Nanjiroh asked his son who was lying on top of his bed, face up, with eyes still open.

"Because I'm not asleep oyaji"

"Ah! Stop treating your father like that!" Nanjiroh exclaimed. There was silence… then he approached his son's bed. He looked at Ryoma intently, but the boy just ignored him. "I heard what happened about your teammate and old hag's granddaughter" He started.

Ryoma remained silent.

"Don't worry too much… I think they'll be fine-" Nanjiroh assured, but was cut mid-sentence.

"Stupid oyaji… Do you think they'll be **fine** in this weather?" Ryoma sat up and stared at his father who smirked at him.

"Well, well… someone's worried sick here, eh?" The ex-tennis pro snickered.

Ryoma heated up. "What are you implying you old fool?"

"Oh nothing… nothing…" Ryoma's father grinned. "Oh yeah. I also heard that the reason little Ryuzaki ran off because of your present…" Ryoma stiffened at this.

"It's not my fault this happened" He replied impassively. He stared at his hands.

The older Echizen looked at his son. "Of course not! Who said it was your fault?!" He slapped Ryoma's back repeatedly which caused the samurai junior to heat up once more.

"Stop slapping me!" Ryoma said angrily.

Nanjiroh gave Ryoma one last hard slap before standing up to leave. Ryoma glared at his father with his cat-like eyes… "Worry doesn't do anything in this situation. It's best we leave this to professionals in the morning" Nanjiroh said seriously. After a few moments… "Well then! Good night!!!" He skidded his way to the door.

Ryoma grunted at his father's childish antics. He had been home two hours ago since he and the other's gave up their search on Sakuno and Fuji. He couldn't sleep because of worry. The girl risked getting caught in the bad weather because of his present? If you think of it, it was utterly insane! But… he didn't know how to react to it. Why would she do that? He sighed for he didn't know.

Though there was one thing he **did **know. "I could never understand girls…"

- : - : - : - : -

Fuji snapped his eyes open at the girl's sudden offer. He looked at Sakuno. It was another moment when brown met blue. "Huh?"

Sakuno smiled sweetly and pink started to appear on her face once more… but she was serious with what she asked. "Ano… would you like me to h-hug you senpai?" Sakuno repeated.

Fuji had a surprised look on, but in a matter of few moments of realizing the girl's intention, he smiled warmly. "Arigatou" He said gratefully.

Sakuno immediately flung her hands around the boy, her head on his chest. Fuji smiled fondly at the girl before wrapping his own arms around Sakuno. It was comfortable as he had expected. "Arigatou…" Fuji whispered in Sakuno's ear who responded with a soft 'No problem'. They stayed in that position for a while. Fuji's eyelids were beginning to close when a sudden realization hit him. "Ryuzaki"

Sakuno looked up. Then she instantaneously blushed at the mere distance of her face from Fuji. She faced down once more, and decided to hear what Fuji was going to say that way. "What is it senpai?" She asked softly. Fuji pulled away from the hug which greatly confused Sakuno. 'Nani?'

"Ryuzaki. I think that hugging wasn't such a good idea" He started. Sakuno listened to her senpai's explanation attentively. "You might get my flu…" Fuji muttered.

Sakuno was touched. Fuji was thinking about her sake again! "F-Fuji-senpai" She mumbled concerned. If he wouldn't let her lend him her coat, if he wouldn't let her hug him, then what could she do? The reasons to why Fuji had kept on refusing her offers because he was thinking of **her **sake. She gazed at the boy.

Fuji had smiled gently at her before closing his eyes. "Don't worry… Get some sleep. I'll be fine…" His ragged breathing sounded in the silent elevator they were both in.

"F-Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno called his name and intended to approach him when Fuji directed his arm towards the girl. He was preventing her from hugging him.

"D-Don't… you might get sick" He whispered once more with his eyes shut. He was getting real dizzy… and he was shivering so much.

"F-Fuji-senpai" Tears were starting to fall from Sakuno's eyes as she grew frantic over the matter. What could she do? She felt do useless. Her senpai was suffering from the cold and sickness, and she couldn't even do one single thing to help him. She watched as Fuji's arm descend and land beside him. Cold. Shivering. Sickness. Useless. Hopeless. Help. The words repeatedly rang in Sakuno's ear. 'What could I do?' "Baka Sakuno Baka!"

- : - : - : - : -

"Make it faster you dimwits!!! Search the whole area!!! My granddaughter and student have surely suffered so much from waiting for help from you bunch of idiots whose job is to save people!!!" Sumire shouted at the rescuers as they ran around nervously.

"H-Hai!!!" They all replied scared as they resumed their frantic search on either of the two.

Sumire rubbed her temples. It was 4 a.m. in the morning when the snow started to become mild. The old woman immediately took action in asking assistance from the professionals. They agreed, for the search was already plausible to push through. First, they had searched the gift shop and the bus stops Inui had calculated to be possible places for her granddaughter. The town square was the last in Inui's list… and it was where they were searching in now.

Sumire checked her watch. It was 6 a.m. From what Tomoka had said, Sakuno had called her around six yesterday. The gap between losing Sakuno was twelve hours. Her worry suddenly increased at the thought. What could have happened to her granddaughter in those hours?

"M'am!!!" One of the searchers came running towards her, calling.

"What is it?!" She asked slightly annoyed for breaking her in her thoughts. "If it's another problem on useless things, I would not be moved from this place!" Sumire shouted.

The man shook with fear. "Ano… We have found two teens in the elevator m'am… and their condition is not so good…"

"What?!" Sumire exclaimed. "What are you waiting for you dolt! Bring me there!"

- : - : - : - : -

"_Shhhh… Nya, you'll wake him up"_

"_Oh no… he's starting to move"_

"_You idiotic porcupine-head… Look what you did"_

"_What did you say mamushi?!"_

"_Momoshiro! Kaidoh!"_

"_Gomen…"_

"_Look, he's opening his eyes…"_

Fuji's eyes completely fluttered open. As soon as that happened, he realized that he was in his room… and he immediately caught sight of the people around him. Kikumaru, Oishi, Tezuka, Inui, Kawamura, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Echizen; his teammates.

"You're finally awake…" Echizen muttered.

Eiji suddenly grabbed Fuji's neck and hugged him. "Nya! Fuji! Fuji! You're awake! You're fine! Yay!!!" He jumped up and down excitedly.

"Eiji… you're hurting him…" Oishi tried prying his doubles partner's hands away from their team tensai's neck.

Fuji looked at everyone's faces. Relief was plainly written on his each of their face… Suddenly, he noticed something. "Where's Ryuzaki?"

"She's at home with Ryuzaki-sensei" Tezuka answered.

"Is she alright?" He asked concerned.

"Ano…" The regulars looked at each other. Fuji started to become nervous. "She was bleeding when the researchers and Ryuzaki-sensei found her" Echizen was the one who answered.

"B-Bleeding?" He asked confused. "H-How?"

"We don't know… but the doctor said that she'll be fine" Oishi replied seriously. "Don't worry… she's okay. Ryuzaki-sensei even said that they're going to visit you here later." Fuji looked relieved.

There was silence…

"What happened to the Christmas party?" Fuji suddenly asked.

"It was moved to the 24th of December… tomorrow!" Momoshiro answered excitedly. "Echizen's birthday!!!" Ryoma glared at Momo for mentioning.

"Really? Why would they move it?" Fuji asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Echizen replied. Everyone looked at him. "It's to give you and Ryuzaki sometime to rest…" Fuji smiled at Ryoma's actions.

"Speaking of which, we didn't expect that Ryuzaki and you were together…" Oishi stated calmly. Fuji grinned.

"It was just coincidence that we were buying presents in the mall at the same time…" Echizen stiffened at the mention of presents.

"Sugoi coincidence that is!" Eiji commented. "Did _you-know-what _happen between the two of you huh?"

"EIJI/KIKUMARU!"

"Gomen… gomen… I was only asking!" He defensively replied. Fuji chuckled.

"We were all worried about you and Ryuzaki, Fuji…" Oishi stated. "Did you know you've been sleeping the whole day?"

"Really?" Fuji asked as a faint smile appeared on his face. "That long eh? I wonder how I managed to make it through the night…" He muttered. "It was really cold"

"I believe the double coat you're wearing helped in decreasing the wrath of the cold…" Inui replied all of a sudden.

"Double coat?" Fuji asked surprised.

"Yah! Look! Look! Your sweater is actually cute, nya!" Kikumaru pointed at the Fuji's clothing.

Did Sakuno really remove her coat for him? Fuji immediately turned to what he was wearing. It was the sweater that Sakuno had intended to give to Echizen. "N-Nani?"

Suddenly Fuji's bedroom door opened; Sumire and Sakuno appeared. "Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno ran towards the boy excitedly, her face bright from happiness. "It's good to see you well…" He sighed in relief. There seemed to be nothing wrong with the girl.

Fuji smiled warmly. Then, he suddenly remembered to ask something. "Ryuzaki, where did this sweater come from?" He asked curiously as he pointed at the clothing he was wearing.

"Ano…" Sakuno started as she fidgeted with her skirt. It was then Fuji saw the bandages on the girl's hand.

"W-What happened to your hands, Ryuzaki?" Fuji's blue orbs were showing as he scrutinized Sakuno's hands. Then a sudden thought came to his mind. "Did you make the sweater without light?" Fuji looked at the girl firmly, expectant of her answer.

The others were looking at each other confused, not really knowing what the two were talking about. So they remained silent as to understand more while listening to the two's conversation.

"Ano… I couldn't think of anything else to do…" Sakuno started.

"You hurt yourself…"

"I couldn't just leave you shivering like that senpai! Whenever I would try to come near you or hand you my coat for warmth, you would not accept! Thinking that making another sweater which doesn't go against your request is the only way…" Sakuno explained emotionally. Tears were starting to flow from her eyes. "I was so worried sen-"

Fuji suddenly pulled the girl towards him gently. "Arigatou…"

- : - : - : - : -

**From the author:** haha! They were rescued, ne? hehe! please review and wait for more updates! ADVANCE HAPPY 2008!!!

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

**From the author:** Sorry for the wait! I've been pretty busy with the resuming of classes. Nwei. I hope you enjoy!

Italicized mean flashback… Just saying :P

- : - : - : - : -

**My Christmas Love**

**Chapter 7: And So Ryoma Speaks…**

- : - : - : - : -

"Sakuno! Don't move so much, your wound might open up again!" Sumire shouted to her granddaughter, who seemed so busy in her room with the entire racket she was creating. 'What is the girl up to now?' The old woman sighed.

Overwhelmed with worry and concern, Sumire took flight in the stairs to check what Sakuno was doing. Reaching the girl's room, she immediately flung the bedroom open, revealing a room that seemed to have suffered from a raging tornado. "Sakuno!"

Sakuno looked up from the drawer she was rummaging through at the moment. "Ah… Obaa-chan!" She acknowledged her grandmother with a smile. She stood up from her kneeling position and approached her grandmother.

"What is all this mess?" Sumire asked sternly. Sakuno laughed nervously at her grandmother's antics. But her laughter died down soon enough when the elder narrowed her eyes.

"Ano… haha. You see. Uhm… I'm looking for something" Sakuno started agitated, seemingly beating around the bush. Sumire raised one eyebrow. Sakuno gulped.

"There's this… uhm… thing, I made… and-and"

"Sakuno!"

"I lost the cap I made for Ryoma-kun as a present!" Sakuno instantaneously bowed sincerely, right after she had finished her statement. Sumire looked utterly bewildered… then her face turned furious.

"You lost ANOTHER gift?!" Sumire exclaimed. "Why do you keep on losing things?!" The Seigaku tennis coach asked her granddaughter exasperated. "And if you're thinking you're going to buy another one, no! I wouldn't be allowing you since you had already caused so much trouble!"

Sakuno was too ashamed to look into the eyes of her grandmother. She was shaking in grief and embarrassment. She didn't even know how she lost all those presents! Was something wrong with her? A memory gap perhaps? "But-"

"No 'buts' missy!"

"But I don't even know how all those gifts disappeared. I have to buy another one for Ryoma-kun!"

"Don't you dare answer back to me young lady! Didn't you already learn your lesson when you got stuck in the elevator?! We were all so worried about you!" Sumire was already in the peak of her anger that she had accidentally spat out something tactless. "It was your fault that Fuji ended up sick!"

Struck by the sudden realization, tears started to accumulate in the girl's eyes… and not long after, it had fallen down lightly like the first drops of snow. "Gomen"

As soon as her granddaughter started weeping, Sumire's face softened a bit and was prepared to comfort the youth, when Sakuno refused her grandmother's hold and headed out of the house. "Sakuno!" What was the girl thinking? She ran after the girl, but as she reached the front door, Sakuno was already nowhere in sight. 'People do crazy things when they're in love…' Sumire sighed. "I just hope that your love would be worth all this…"

- : - : - : - : -

"Hey, where's Ryoma?" Nanjiroh Echizen asked his blue-haired niece, Nanako.

"Ano… I think he went out." Nanako replied.

"Tsk. That idiotic son of mine… He left a bunch of strangers running lose around the house!" Nanjiroh sighed somewhat annoyed. "Just because it's his birthday, doesn't mean he can act so irresponsible…"

"Ah uncle… don't be so hard on him" Nanako smiled.

Nanjiroh merely scoffed. "Nanako, please keep an eye on those pests… I have no time for them" He yawned then headed someplace else to read his girl magazines. 'Tsk. Why did that old hag have to hold their childish Christmas party here anyway… If only Rinko didn't agree to this…"

- : - : - : - : -

"Ah aniki… where are you going in that condition?" Yuuta asked his brother curiously, as he just caught the tennis tensai escaping the house through the front door.

"Hehe… I need some fresh air" Fuji smiled.

Yuuta looked at his brother skeptically. 'Using that excuse is so old school…' "Whatever" He replied and allowed his brother to go. He knew that Fuji wouldn't be too careless to put himself in a tight situation causing him to get hurt. He had faith in him.

"Ja ne" Fuji said to Yuuta before closing the door behind him.

- : - : - : - : -

"Good afternoon Ryuzaki-san"

"Good afternoon… are the clothes ready?"

"Yes… here they are. The suit is with the recent clothes you had just sent yesterday."

Sumire checked the inside of the paper bags, making sure that everything was complete and in tack.

"Oh! And before I forget madam… It seems like you had accidentally joined these for mending…" The storekeeper brought out two plastic bags from under her desk. Sumire opened the plastics and was shocked with the sight that greeted her.

It was a pair of shoes that has a big red stripe on it and a star embedded on the top. Plus a cap that had 'Ryoma' stitched on it.

- : - : - : - : -

"Stupid Christmas party…" A certain tennis prince mumbled under his breath as he just finished doing his super last minute Christmas shopping. Unlike Sakuno, the boy had only taken a short time to buy all the presents appropriate for everyone he was close to. He just grabbed this, and grabbed that, than he was done.

Ryoma made his way through the town park as to reach home faster. Besides, he needed to prepare for the Christmas party which was just hours away. As he was walking, he suddenly heard soft sobs and sniffles. Not having nosiness in his nature, he continued his way, ignoring the pitiful sounds someone was making. Just as he had reached the clearing of a row of bushes, he found himself looking at a crying girl, curled and head buried in between her body and legs. The thing that made the person distinguishable was a pair of long braids that dangled lifelessly on the earth. "Ryuzaki"

As she heard her name, Sakuno looked up, eyes full of tears which cascaded like waterfalls. It was already swollen from all the crying. She emitted a soft squeak when she realized who was in front of her. "R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno immediately stood up and wiped her tears away.

Ryoma stared back at the girl blankly. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

Sakuno laughed nervously. "Haha… ano… t-this is nothing" She said, trying to put on the best and warmest smile she can, pretending that everything was perfectly normal.

The Seigaku pillar of support pulled the brim of his cap downwards, hiding the skeptical expression he had at the moment. "Nothing eh?"

Sakuno nodded her head vigorously. "Yup. Nothing" She said energetically, trying her best to assure Ryoma that everything was fine.

This time, the boy held his gaze with the girl, face to face. He was examining Sakuno's expression. The girl on the other hand, grew bewildered with Ryoma's sudden move, thus making her all agitated and fidgety. "You don't seen fine to me…" He suddenly mumbled.

Sakuno blushed at Ryoma's statement… Then it was at that time she couldn't contain her emotions any longer that she started to blabber about everything.

- : - : - : - : -

"Here..." Ryoma handed the braided auburn-haired girl a can of soda. The two decided to continue their conversation in the park, where the surrounding was peaceful and relaxing.

"Arigatou Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno mumbled as she gratefully accepted the drink the boy had handed her. Ryoma took his seat beside the girl in one of the park's benches. There was a moment of silence before either of them uttered a word. It was Sakuno who broke the silence. "Arigatou Ryoma-kun…"

"Again?" The tennis prince gave the girl beside him a sideways glance.

Sakuno blushed. "Yes… But this time, arigatou… for taking time to listen to my nonsense problems…" She said a bit embarrassed.

Ryoma smirked. "Ah…"

There was silence again.

"Why did you go out just to buy me a Christmas present?" Ryoma asked all of a sudden. Sakuno shifted her gaze towards the boy and saw curiosity written all over his face. The girl blushed as the two of them had eye contact.

"A-Ano… 'cause I lost the first one I bought" Sakuno replied, looking away from Ryoma's gaze.

"Tsk. That's really stupid you know…" Ryoma remarked, causing Sakuno to stiffen and look at him oddly. Ryoma could be really tactless and mean at times.

"Ah… Yeah… Pretty stupid" Sakuno muttered a bit sadly.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno when he noticed the change in tone. The girl was scowling heavily, and tears were starting to accumulate in her eyes once more. "D-Don't cry again" He said, a bit frantic that he was going to make the girl cry.

Sakuno gave the boy a watery smile with his words, and followed Ryoma's request. She forced back her tears and composed herself. She took deep breaths then exhaled them. She did this several times before facing the boy again.

Ryoma gazed back at Sakuno. Gold met Brown. "Ryoma-kun" Sakuno called; her voice a lot firmer now. "There's something I need to tell you… Ano… and I can only remain peaceful if I have finally said these words…"

The boy unflinchingly continued to look at the girl, waiting for Sakuno to say more.

"I-I love you…"

- : - : - : - : -

**From the author:** The End!!! Hahaha! Will you guys kill me if I ended it here:P Of course I wouldn't end it here! Hehe, so… read on! Sorry to interrupt! Just felt like teasing…

- : - : - : - : -

Ryoma's eyes widened at Sakuno's words. The girl who had previously just confessed her love to the tennis prince was blushing intensely, and was avoiding eye contact with him. Sakuno was fidgeting with her skirt, agitated with whatever Ryoma's response may be.

The freshmen prodigy didn't utter any words for the next few moments. Love? Sakuno loves him? Well, he had been oblivious of this fact, seemingly just ignoring everything that wasn't related to tennis. Ryoma stole a quick glance of the blushing girl just beside him. What is love? And Ryuzaki Sakuno… Ryuzaki Sakuno had chosen to love him.

"Ryuzaki…" Ryoma muttered under his breath.

Sakuno perched her ears on the talking prince, but continued to avoid his gaze. Sakuno knew that this was it. It was the moment she would know what Ryoma Echizen's reaction would be on her confession of love. The Ryoma Echizen. Prince of Tennis. Super Rookie. Seigaku Pillar of Support. Does he actually have time for something unrelated to what he truly adores?

"Gomen…"

Sakuno's eyes started to form tears once more. She shifted her gaze from her skirt, to the boy just beside her. Ryoma's gaze was firm on her. He was serious. It was the moment… that Ryoma Echizen was going to speak.

"I-I cannot return your affections…" He said softly, his eyes still fixed on the already crying and shaking Sakuno. "Y-You do know that tennis-"

"I-I –sniff- unders-stand…" Sakuno wiped off the tears cascading down her cheeks and the ones surrounding her eyes. She tried to put on a smile, but failed to do so. She was starting to shake uncontrollably from all the crying she was emitting.

Ryoma sighed. He looked at the crying girl frantically and concerned… though clueless of what he could do to comfort Sakuno. Just as Sakuno was about to stand and bade her farewell, Ryoma grabbed the girl's wrist and pursued on making her stay. He needed to say more. He wasn't finished.

Sakuno obediently sat down. Ryoma looked at the girl with concerned eyes. It wasn't that he did not care about the girl right beside him… it was just that he did not want her to expect and wait a lot when the boy's top priority was going to be his career. It was too early. "It's not that I do not care about you… Ryuzaki…" Ryoma had pulled the brim of his cap downwards, thus covering the blush that was on his face at the moment. Sakuno was listening intently… though a few sobs still came from her mouth. "My dream… it's still so far away… And I need to focus"

Sakuno looked at the boy beside her lovingly, perfectly understanding everything Ryoma was stating. Yes. She understood… But why does it hurt? Her sobs and sniffled dramatically died down in a few minutes. And it was at that moment, that Ryoma's explanation was the only thing that could be heard. "And… I do not want you to wait…" Ryoma added. "Someone else deserves you far better than I…" Ryoma stood up and was prepared to leave when he was prevented by two small arms, wrapped around his body.

- : - : - : - : -

"I hope Ryuzaki-san would like my gift…" Fuji said happily as he made his way back home, recently just from the town square. He had decided to take a shortcut; which was a path in the park. The exact park wherein a certain auburn-haired girl and tennis prince was having their serious conversation.

As he entered the clearing of bushes, he spotted two lone figures sitting one of the benches of the park. It was Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno. Not being able to contain his curiosity, Fuji approached the two silently and hidden… even if he wasn't one into meddling with other people's business.

- : - : - : - : -

"Ryuzaki…" Ryoma said softly as he still felt the weight of the girl on him. He was afraid that Sakuno was still weeping and allowing more tears to fall, when the girl looked up from her position.

"Arigatou Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno was smiling even if her face was red from the tears she had shed for him. "Arigatou for inspiring me and adding color to my life…" Sakuno started. "I know that it may have been quite impossible for you to return my feelings when you have a grand dream ahead of you, but…" Ryoma's undivided attention was on the talking girl still clinging to him. "I thank you… for giving me a chance to express my feelings for you…"

Ryoma untangled the hold of the girl from him and set his cat-like gaze firm on the girl. Gold met brown once more…

"_Arigatou…" Fuji had pulled Sakuno towards him, giving the girl his sincere thanks and concern. _

_Ryoma suddenly stiffened. There was this certain feeling that surged in him like fire. What was it? It was unknown. The boy returned his gaze towards the two who were still hugging. He particularly focused his attention on the auburn-head. _

_The girl was blushing intensely, but he could feel a certain mutual understanding between the two. Sakuno cared for Fuji… He learned that at the moment Sakuno returned the boy's hug. _

_Yes. He liked the girl… but he knew at that moment, that whatever he may be feeling for her was nothing compared to the boy on the bed. Fuji's face was peaceful and relaxed as he maintained his gesture on the Sakuno. Fuji was showing open affection towards the braided-girl, thus indicating that he absolutely cared for Sakuno. He inferred that the boy would do nothing to hurt the girl._

_He smirked under the lowered brim of his cap. It seems like he shouldn't be worrying about the girl after all…_

Ryoma leaned in closer, closer to Sakuno. He was intending to end the bond between the girl and him by a mere kiss of farewell. Sakuno blushed as she knew what was happening. "R-Ryoma-kun…" She stuttered, growing quite frantic over Ryoma's actions.

It was not long after that Ryoma's lips were pressed onto Sakuno's cherry ones. It was a brief contact. The kiss had ended just as soon as it began. "Ja ne…" Ryoma started heading his way apart from the girl.

Sakuno was still in a state of shock with what just happened. Ryoma had kissed her. Ryoma had kissed her! But… she knew… that it was a kiss of farewell… Nothing more. Sakuno smiled as she felt a lot better, ending her affections towards the boy decently and in a non-confusing manner. He couldn't love her because of his dream. She could do with just that as a reason. She understood him. Perfectly.

… Though contrastingly, misunderstanding was the perfect word that could describe a certain tennis tensai's predicament at the moment…

- : - : - : - : -

**From the author:** OMG! Wah!!! Hahahaha… So Ryoma cares for Sakuno eh? Hahaha… I hope this chapter didn't confuse you guys! Please state your questions if you got confused or anything :P

**P.S.:** Ryoma had given way to Fuji… knowing that the tennis tensai would be able to give more importance to the girl… rather than it was him :P

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**


	8. Chapter 8

**From the author:** Hey guys! This is the final installment for 'My Christmas Love'… Yes… The end. Wah! I do not want it to end! But alas… the flow of events indicate that it is indeed time for it to end :p I will save the thank yous for later!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

- : - : - : - : -

**My Christmas Love**

**Chapter 8: My Christmas Love**

- : - : - : - : -

"Obaa-chan…" Sakuno's eyes widened as she looked at the things her grandmother had sprawled upon her bed. It was the tennis shoes and the cap she had intended to give to Ryoma. After which she shifted her gaze to the since-looking elder in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Sakuno… I shouldn't have reprimanded you this morning when **I **was the reason for everything." Ryuzaki Sumire apologized to her granddaughter with a guilty-look on, which immediately turned into a smile when the twelve-year old hugged her lovingly.

"Ah… it's okay obaa-chan" Sakuno said as her arms still surrounded her beloved grandmother. After a few moments, she released her hold then chuckled lightly. "Though it's pretty silly that buying all these presents seem so useless…" She said softly, almost in a whisper.

Sumire raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Did something happen Sa-chan?" Sumire asked her granddaughter concerned.

Sakuno's eyes started to well up with tears… but despite that, she still showed a smile. "Ah, R-Ryoma-kun… R-Ryoma-kun doesn't have feelings for me obaa-chan"

Sumire approached her granddaughter to comfort her. "Sakuno it's-"

"I perfectly understand why obaa-chan…" Sakuno wiped the tears falling from her rosy cheeks. "Even if he couldn't return my feelings, he still cares for me obaa-chan. He said it himself" Sakuno gave her grandmother a watery smile.

The Seigaku coached smiled fondly at her granddaughter for having her eyes opened, and take everything strongly. "My granddaughter sure is strong, ne?" Sumire chuckled and hugged Sakuno tightly.

It took a while before the two realized that time was ticking fast. "Ah obaa-chan… it's only an hour before the Christmas party…" Sakuno reminded her grandmother.

"Oh yes of course…" Sumire stood up from Sakuno's bed and headed out the door when she suddenly remembered something and turned back to her grandmother. "Oh Sakuno… Before I forget... I have something to give to you…"

- : - : - : - : -

Fuji had returned home several hours ago. The tennis tensai was now lying silently and absently beneath his bed, thinking about everything that had recently happened. The first girl he had loved confessed to someone else… not him. Fuji heaved a heavy sigh. He knew it… He knew he was going to get hurt in the end. But why did he still pursue on his affections for the girl? "Because I love her… so much…" Fuji told himself as he closed his eyes.

For a moment, tranquility and warmth had overflowed inside the boy as he remembered the time Sakuno and he were in the elevator. It was then, even in that short span of time, that he had fallen for her. A wide smile flickered across as he placed his arm over his eyes.

Sakuno was someone special that everyone, well maybe the other regulars and he, failed to notice before. Yes, she may be klutzy, and a person that doesn't stand out… but the girl was a real something once you get to know her. Sakuno was a kind-hearted, caring and very loveable girl… But the gesture that truly captivated his heart was Sakuno's sacrificing for him. Fuji chuckled to himself lightly.

He loved Sakuno. He truly did… But the girl… the girl obviously didn't return his feelings. Why else would Sakuno allow Ryoma to kiss her like that right? "Baka no Fuji…" The boy muttered. He was so stupid to fall for a girl who loved someone else. Why did he allow himself to be hurt? He didn't deserve this… right?

At the moment, there was only one thing that has repeatedly played in his mind… 'Will I still confess to her?'

_Knock Knock_

"…"

_Knock Knock_

"…"

"Syusuke-kun… Aren't you going to go to your Christmas party?" A soft and soothing voice emerged from the other side of the door. It was his sister, Yumiko.

"No… I don't feel like going…" Fuji stated, still unmoving from his present position.

"Are you alright? Are you still sick?" Worry suddenly appeared in the young woman's voice. "Open up the door Syusuke-kun…"

"…" Truth to be told, Fuji wanted to be alone at the moment. He did not show any intention of actually opening up the door for his sister… He needed peace. Tranquility. He needed to compose his thoughts. "Sakuno…" Fuji whispered.

"Onii-chan! The hell you doing locked up there?!" There was pounding on the door. "Open up onii-chan!!! Don't leave us worrying like this!" It was Fuji Yuuta's voice that emerged this time.

"…"

"Aniki!!!"

"…"

"Syusuke-kun… please…"

Fuji had tears flowing down his face through-out the entire shouting and banging of the door. He just needed time. Why couldn't they understand that? Deciding that sulking like that wouldn't do anything, and further provoking his siblings to break down the door wasn't good, he wiped off his tears, sat up and headed towards the door… though this gesture did not indicate that the boy was actually going to attend the awaited Christmas Party.

- : - : - : - : -

"Oba-chan, where's Sakuno?" Tomoka asked the Seigaku coach as soon as she entered the Seigaku household. Music, talking and laughter had already sounded all through-out the house as Ryuzaki Sumire entered. Osakada Tomoka was the first to greet her.

Sumire smiled. "She insisted that she'll follow as soon as possible… She said that she still had things to do at home"

"That Sa-chan…" Tomoka crossed her arms across her chest and puffed out her cheeks.

It didn't take long when the other regulars noticed their beloved coach's presence. "Ryuzakii-sensei!!!"

Ryoma had the sudden notion to look for a certain auburn-haired girl. But she wasn't there. 'Where is she?'

"Is everyone here?" Sumire asked curiously as she scanned everyone's faces.

"Well… Fuji isn't!" Kikumaru said enthusiastically. "But I'll bet he wouldn't be skipping something as fun and well-prepared as this!"

"Haven't you thought that probably, he still wasn't feeling well from his sickness?" Momoshiro suddenly stated.

"Yeah… maybe…" Kikumaru scratched an invisible itch on his head.

"I see…" Sumire's curious face formed into an excited one after which. It was several hours before Christmas. Worried wouldn't be well-suited for a happy season like this. "Well then! While waiting for the rest to come, why don't we sing Echizen a happy birthday!"

Ryoma had to immediately retreat from the scene, fearing that he was going be bombarded by several shouts and hugs. 'Where in the world is Sakuno AND Fuji?' He thought, as he continued to run away from his senpais, who were already rampaging around the spacious house, trying to get their hands on him for a 'Sing-Echizen-A-Happy-Birthday'.

- : - : - : - : -

There! All done!" Sakuno said happily as she finished the thing she had been working on since that afternoon, by tying a red ribbon around a beautiful box decorated with intricate designs. She had made a bunch of delicious home-made chocolates and placed them inside this lavishly decorated box. For the past hours, she had put her sweat and hard work in making these sweets for a certain someone.

"I hope Fuji-senpai would like these chocolates I made…" Sakuno giggled to herself as she carefully placed the delicacies on a mantelpiece as she headed off to her room and prepare for the Christmas Party.

- : - : - : - : -

"Syusuke-kun… are you sure you're alright?" Yumiko asked his younger sibling concerned as she, Yuuta and Fuji sat on the sala idly.

"Yah aniki… you don't look so good…" Yuuta commented. Fuji didn't answer as he continued to be engulfed by his thoughts. "Yoh aniki!" Yuuta exclaimed as he started waving his hand in front of Fuji.

The tennis tensai immediately snapped back to reality with his brother's antics. "I need some time for myself…" Fuji replied, standing up and heading somewhere else.

"Aniki/Syusuke-kun…"

- : - : - : - : -

_Ring Ring_

"Moshi moshi"

"_Obaa-chan!"_

"Sakuno…" Sumire smiled as soon as she heard her granddaughter's voice. Laughter and loud music were heard by Sakuno, even from the other line.

"_It sure is loud there…" _Sakuno giggled.

"Where are you? Are you on your way?" Sumire asked curiously, and then a sudden thought came across her mind. "Are you lost again?"

Sakuno chuckled heartily. "No obaa-chan, I'm not lost… And yes, I am on my way"

The elder woman emitted a sigh of relief. "Well then. Make it faster! Your the only one were waiting for besides from Fuji!"

"Fuji-senpai?"

"Yes… He's not here. It may be that he was still too sick to get out of bed" Sumire explained to her granddaughter patiently.

Sakuno gasped. Then, she decided on something. "Ano… Obaa-chan… where does Fuji-senpai live?"

- : - : - : - : -

_Ding Dong_

"Coming…" Yumiko said as she headed towards the front door. As soon as she opened the door, she plastered on a warm smile. "Why, Ryuzaki-chan, you look absolutely fantastic tonight" She remarked as she continued to hold her gaze towards the petite and shy girl standing by their house door.

Sakuno was wearing a pretty baby-pink colored flair dress, with her long hair cascading behind her. Also, Sakuno had a beautiful necklace dangling on her chest. The girl blushed at Yumiko's statement. "Arigatou…" Sakuno started fidgeting with her dress. "Ano… is Fuji-senpai in here?"

Yumiko's smile started to fade, replaced by a sorrowful twist of the mouth. "Syusuke-kun seems to be very problematic right now" Sakuno let out a soft gasp. Yumiko smiled at the girl's reaction. "But don't worry, he said he only needed some time for himself…"

"Oh… I see…" Sakuno's hopeful passion to see her senpai seemed to have left the girl. But what truly dominated her emotions was the worry and concern she was feeling for Fuji.

"But…" Yumiko started talking again, thus, capturing Sakuno's attention. "I think it would be best if you go talk to him"

- : - : - : - : -

"Echizen…" Sumire called for the team's young tennis prodigy secretly. Despite the discreteness of the elder woman's voice, the boy heard Sumire and immediately approached her. "Sakuno would like to give this to you…"

Ryoma instantaneously showed some hints of embarrassment as soon as several things were presented to him. It was the cap with 'Ryoma' stitched on it, and the pair of tennis shoes which was supposedly to be Sakuno's original gift for the boy. Ryoma had a dilemma of actually accepting them, feeling a tad bit guilty for the 'elevator incident'.

Sumire scrutinized the young boy's expression as he decided to receive the gift. "I know you may be feeling guilty…" The old woman started causing Ryoma to shift her gaze on her. "But everything was truly my fault…"

Ryoma had no idea what the Seigaku coach was talking about, be he nodded his head in thanks for what he received. "Arigatou…" He started to walk away when he added a few words before joining the others. "I care for Sakuno… And I thank her a lot for everything she has done"

Sumire smiled.

- : - : - : - : -

Fuji lay unmoving on his house's roof, trying to clear his mind from everything. 'Sakuno doesn't love me… but does that mean I couldn't love her back?' As soon as he thought that, he heard scuttling noises not so far away from him. He did not emit any movement and ignored the sound, thinking that it was probably just the stray cat that usually lingered on their rooftop.

Suddenly, a sweet voice that he had considered as soothing chimes, emerged out of the blue. "Fuji-senpai…" That was an all too-familiar voice.

Fuji immediately snapped his eyes open as soon as he heard the wonderful voice. He sat up. Then, it was there that Fuji awed at the sight in front of him. He suddenly felt warm all over, feeling very comfortable and happy at the moment. "Sakuno" He said.

Sakuno smiled shyly as their eye gazes were still on each other. "Daijobu, Fuji-senpai?" The girl asked worriedly.

Fuji broke the eye contact and turned it to the stars enveloping that night's sky. The snowstorm that had it the area a while back, suddenly shifted into just a breezy weather that allowed the stars to shine brightly that night. Was he really alright? Now that Sakuno was with him, he felt a lot better… But that didn't conclude that being with the girl wouldn't bring him solace. He was still bothered by the fact that Ryoma and Sakuno had kissed… perfectly misunderstanding that that was a mere kiss of farewell and nothing else. "I'm fine…" He lied.

Sakuno instantaneously smiled and scooted neared to her senpai. Fuji felt a tingling sensation when the girl did that. "Ano… I have something for you…" Sakuno said shyly, as she brought the heavily decorated box before her senpai's gaze. "It's not much… but I hope you will like it"

Fuji smiled fondly at the girl. "Arigatou…" He said sincerely and gratefully accepted Sakuno's present. Upon receiving the present, the boy had noticed something he had failed to see a while ago. His smiled widened as he realized that Sakuno was wearing his present.

"You are wearing the necklace I gave you…" Fuji stated softly. He had dropped off the gift in the Ryuzaki residence as he made his way back to his house, right after the 'kissing' incident. He figured that it would be less a burden if he kept his sight away from anything that would remind him of Sakuno at that time.

"Hai… and it is very lovely…"

Fuji's grin widened even more at this. Sakuno had liked his present! He felt very warm inside. It was then, at the sudden question of the girl that had brought him back to his previous predicament.

"Ano… Fuji-senpai. Your onee-chan mentioned that you seemed to be problematic before I came. Is it with regards to confessing to the girl you like?" Sakuno asked, almost casually.

Fuji sighed and broke their eye contact again. Why? Why did it lead this again? Oh yeah… it was because of the 'dare' the two had promised to do. "You're right…" He replied.

Sakuno looked at her senpai tenderly. "Ano… I could help if you want" Sakuno suggested kindly.

Fuji shook his head in refusal. "No… it's fine…"

There was silence between the two.

Then Sakuno broke it. "I confessed to Ryoma-kun…"

Fuji could feel the sadness flow inside him once more as the memories from that afternoon repeatedly played in his head. "That's great…" He replied impassively, trying to suppress the emotions he was feeling at the moment. But the scowl he was wearing didn't go unnoticed by the girl.

"Ano… Fuji-senpai… is there something the matter?" Sakuno asked, once again, trying her best to make sure that Fuji was indeed alright.

"I'm fine" Fuji said, faking a smile on his face. Sakuno smiled back, a bit relieved that the boy had showed her a smile.

Silence enveloped the two once more.

"But…" Sakuno had started on again, thus breaking the silence. Fuji still kept his gaze away from the girl, afraid that she would find out about his recent dilemma. Also… afraid that he would get hurt more when he sees the joy in Sakuno's face when she tells him about Ryoma kissing her.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno's voice was unwavering, making Fuji infer that something good did happen between Ryoma and her. "doesn't return my feelings…"

With Sakuno's last words, Fuji immediately turned towards the girl, expecting that she would be teary-eyed at the moment. But what he saw in front of him was the complete opposite. Sakuno was smiling. Smiling! "Sakuno…" He said her name, quite bewildered with the girl's reaction.

"Even if that was the case… Ryoma-kun said he cared for me… and that was completely enough for me, knowing that tennis would be his top priority." Sakuno continued to talk with a firm voice. "A-And… he kissed me…" Sakuno's voice suddenly turned soft at this part, causing Fuji to stiffen a bit with what she just said. But that didn't hinder the boy from being curious with what's up with Sakuno's expression.

"He kissed me farewell" She said, her firmer voice coming back to her.

As soon as she said that, Fuji felt so free and good at the moment. He misunderstood everything! It was then, that the tennis tensai decided that that was the perfect time to confess his feelings.

"Sakuno…" Fuji called for the girl's attention. Sakuno immediately turned to him, expecting for her senpai to talk more. "You see… I have to admit. I am having a hard time confessing to the girl I like…"

Sakuno suddenly felt uncomfortable with Fuji's statement. Was she… jealous? She disregarded the feeling and settled on offering help to her senpai. "You can do it senpai…" Sakuno encouraged half-heartedly. "Here… to help. I will help you practice how to confess to her"

A tiny smile flickered on the boy's face, but it faded not long after to add to his act. "Okay…" Sakuno's attention was fully on Fuji. "At first, I thought that I didn't have a chance with you, knowing that you have set your heart on someone else." Fuji started, a sincere look on his face. "Despite that, I have convinced myself that I would have feelings for you no matter what… I love you so much"

Sakuno could feel a slight pang in her heart as Fuji had said all those words. What a lucky girl to be loved so much by someone like Fuji. Sakuno faked on a smile. But… there was this certain curiosity that continuously bothered her at that moment which made her ask the tennis tensai. "Ano… d-do I know her?"

Fuji nodded.

Sakuno suddenly felt sad, fearing that she may feel uncomfortable with the person Fuji was indicating… for there was this new feeling that vexed the girl. Jealousy perhaps?

"W-Who is she…?"

Fuji looked away as soon as Sakuno asked this, causing more anxiety to surge inside her. "You…" Then he gazed at the girl he loved, with his cerulean eyes open. He looked tenderly at Sakuno.

Sakuno, on the other hand, took a while before she got to process what Fuji had just said. "E-Eh?!" She exclaimed surprised. Fuji chuckled at this and approached Sakuno. It took only several moments before Fuji's arms were wrapped around Sakuno lovingly.

"I love you…"

Sakuno was still surprised with the sudden things happening. Fuji actually loves her. Sakuno felt warm and comfy in Fuji's embrace. It was not long after when she returned the boy's hug.

"I-I love you too…" Sakuno whispered.

Now it was Fuji's turn to be surprised. He released from the hold almost immediately to look closely at Sakuno. Sincerity was written all over her face, despite the fact that she looked like a tomato with all the redness. "You do?" He asked softly, a bit afraid that Sakuno wouldn't assure.

"Hai" Sakuno replied shyly, this time, hugging the boy first. It seemed like eternity before the two released from each other's hold, blushing furiously with everything that just happened.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the two still took time to intake everything. "Ano… open your gift now Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Why do you still call me Fuji-senpai?"

Sakuno blushed more with Fuji's question. He was smiling brightly at her. "Shall I call you… Syusuke-kun?"

Fuji nodded then proceeded into opening his gift. His mouth watered as he caught sight of the tantalizing chocolates before him. "It's not much but I hope you-"

"Arigatou…"

Sakuno flushed as she noticed that Fuji looked so handsome under the starlight… But Fuji broke Sakuno from her reverie. "Would you like to take the first one?"

"Ah… no-"

"I insist…"

"But-"

"Sakuno…" Fuji said soothingly, offering the box towards the girl. Sakuno obliged and took one. She placed it inside her mouth. Fuji watched the girl as she savored the taste of her own delicacy. There were several chocolate smudges on her mouth.

"Now it's your turn to taste Syusuke-kun…" Sakuno said sweetly.

"Okay…" Fuji leaned in closer and pressed his lips on Sakuno's, tasting Sakuno's (and the chocolate's) sweet taste. The girl was blushing intensely as Fuji lengthened the contact, still not pulling back.

When Fuji did pull back, the boy lay down on the roof and stared at the stars that dominated the night sky. "It tastes good…" He commented, which caused Sakuno's blush to intensify.

The girl followed suit, lying down beside Fuji and gazed at the stars. She turned to Fuji who was recently putting another chocolate in his mouth. Sakuno smiled. She had found love this time… Love that was also reciprocated by the person she cared for. She realized that it was her love for Fuji that overwhelmed her love for Ryoma. So that was the reason why she didn't take Ryoma's answer so hard. She perfectly understood. And she felt complacent that she there would be solace waiting specially for her, when sorrow and loneliness does affect her.

It was only then she realized that Fuji turned his attention towards her. He was looking at her lovingly. Sakuno gazed back with the same passion. Blue met brown. "Sakuno… I forgot… I still owe you a dare." Fuji said. Sakuno looked at the boy. "I still have to make Tezuka sing karaoke"

Sakuno giggled at this and inched closer to the boy, placing her head on his chest. The two were so comfortable. "Would you like to go to Christmas Party Sakuno…?" Fuji asked seriously, as he stroked the girl's hair fondly.

Sakuno shook her head against Fuji's chest. "Ano… I'd rather stay here with you…" Sakuno said sweetly and met Fuji's gaze. "And besides… I'm only starting to enjoy my Christmas Love…"

- : - : - : - : -

**From the author:** OMG! I can't believe it!!! –eyes starting to well-up with tears- I-It's over! Wah:runs around in circles, crying hysterically:

**: - ; - : After an eternity of crying… : - ; - :**

… I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the support you guys have given me!

**Special Thanks to:** Slinkies.are.the.shiznit, Kame-guru, angelz of deathz, midnightblue08, SweetRemembrance, RedKitty909,GinGaara, Melissax3, heatluv, MiMI, FujixSaku0709, MiNKy307, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, anjyaera, Mrs Hatake Itachi, tsuchi-daisho, mangastoptazmo, Kikumaru1128, mama Irene, dfisher25, Lewnuhhkau, Kikumaru'sLove15, Salali, Kikyo10, m o o g l e d a i m e, candychan, itachi-sama a.k.a cathrun, animeandmangaaddict, joy, ukyouchrono, cute0anime0addict, sakuno55, ----, WalkingWithWater, kyatoraina-chan, J&V, feiry, Emicachick54, Kountry101, and mangamani1234 for taking time to drop by a review and in giving me support!

_**Arigatou Everyone for reading**_

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**


End file.
